Special Assignment
by Lags
Summary: Specialist Escobedo thought a routine mission through the Alaskan woodlands would be boring. After some explosion, he wakes up in some strange new land. During his adventure, he finds that this involves more than just him. This involves Equestria, his own government, and possibly all of humanity.
1. A Simple Mission

I took a step out of the Humvee I drove into the woods. After the engine stopped there was complete silence. It was winter and the birds had gone South, so not even the occassional chirp broke the silence. I slowly closed the door so I dont create noise and to keep the silence. I took a couple steps and I could hear the snow crunch beneath my feet. I looked down at my boots, and sighed. Deciding to at least waste a bit of time I picked up my radio and pushed the talk button.

"Whiskey 2, can you repeat my orders again, over?" I ask on the radio.

"Specialist Escobedo, its just a simple patrol mission, what is there to explain? Just go out there and hike through the mountains and dont come back until 0800 the next day." Whiskey 2 ordered.

"Copy that, but can I at least get a squadmate or something? Over." I ask.

"Specialist Escobedo, you're the only man we can spare for this mission. Everyone else is either on an assignment too far from the area or on leave from this frozen wasteland.

"I don't get paid enough for this." I sigh.

"Your an E4, your not supposed to." Whiskey 2 says.

"True, true." I nodded my head "Oh yeah before I forget, what are my rules of engagement?"

"Return fire only." He answers.

"Copy that" I said as I turned my radio off.

Throwing my M16 onto my back, I begin my trek through the woods.

After about some ten minutes of walking I look up at the sky only to see a rainbow slowly fade away.

"Heh, story of my happiness." I sadly chuckled

Then suddenly another rainbow appears, then another, then another.

"What in the hell?" I muttered to myself

I pulled the camelbak off my back and unscrewed to cap to smell the water.

"Please tell me Smith didn't put LSD in my camelbak again. He knows what happened last time." I quietly muttered screwing the cap back on.

I was about to continue walking, when I remembered something.

"Wait all I have is my camelbak? Dammit! I left my ruck sack back at the humvee!" I cursed in anger as I started walking back to the vehicle that got me here.

After some fifteen minutes I got back to my vehicle to see my ruck sack in the back seat. Opening the door, I grabbed the forty pound bag and slowly slipped it onto my back. I looked off into the woods once again.

"Back to where I started."

Putting that thought away, I went off on my hike. After walking for about an hour I stop at the top of one of the hills and look at the sunset, staring in awe at it as it makes its descent towards the dark side of the earth. Suddenly I see something that catches my eye. Some sort of blue blur that is hurdling towards the surface of the Earth. Trailing close behind it was some sort rainbow.

"What the fuck is going on here? Is command seeing this shit?"

I went to grab my radio and turn it on, but all I got was static. I could do nothing but watch in anticipation as it came closer and closer to the Earth. As it was about to hit the ground it turned and there was some sort of explosion or shockwave of colors. As I saw I instinctively dove behind the cover of a tree but I was pushed away and I saw before I blacked out was a rock.


	2. Exploring

A rather sweet aroma fills my senses as I return to consciousness. I open my eyes to see the early morning sky. Sitting up I stare at my waterproof pants and my parka Jacket. Their the standard US Army Universal Camouflage Pattern. They may work in the city, but out in the alaskan woodland? Only works in the winter snow. As I try to stand up, a shooting pain in my left leg stops me. Using the support of a tree next to me, I find a way to stand up without further injuring myself. Looking around I find my M4A1 and my rucksack next to me. As I looked around I noticed there's no snow, which means I'm not in Alaska. As I came to realization I started feeling very hot and sweaty. Trying to solve this, I took off my parka and waterproof pants and stuffed them into my rucksack. Throwing my rucksack on I bring my rifle up to my shoulder and slowly limp around, trying to find out where that smell is coming from.

As I limped around, I saw a dark figure walk in front of me. Dropping to a crouch I aimed at it, waiting for something to happen. At first I thought it was another man, but it looked too big to be a human. It must've been a bear of some sort.

_Wait, where are my glasses?_

As I said that the figure turned around and stared in my direction. Slowly it started walking to my direction; slowly picking up its pace. I placed my finger into the trigger guard prepared to fire. As it advanced towards me I slowly backed up hoping it would lose sight of me. Instead it roared and ran right towards me. I stood up and was about to pull the trigger when I saw a bottle thrown in front of it, causing a flash that disoriented the creature.

"STOP!" a feminine voice shouted "Leave this creature alone, so you may remain unknown!"

The creature then slowed down and started to rub its eyes. It growled then slowly walked in away in defeat.

"Hey! Thanks for the assist! That was a pretty big bear; I bet it would've taken AT LEAST half a mag to take him down."

I wait for a second and there was no response.

"Hello? Where are you? I just want to thank you properly."

"I see you are not from here, I can't promise what you see will not bring you fear." The voice echoes in the silence

Looking around trying to see whoever said that, I see a dark figure in the distance. I walk up to whoever saved me. Getting closer I realize this isn't a human; this is some sort of four legged creature. Usually I would've made a loud outburst concerning why this creature talks, but I was just too tired to. All I did was just stare in disbelief, but I knew I had to put that away to at least thank this strange being.

"Thank you for saving me, but I think I could've handled that myself." I comment

"Yes it seems you could, but killing an animal is not good." She says wisely

"Yeah, your right." I nod

"Are you alright? Your leg looks as if it was beaten in a fight." She points

"It stings a bit, but I've had worse." I shrug

"Let us go inside, a potion for your leg I can provide." She walks away

Shrugging, I sling my rifle over my back and follow this strange creature.

For about five minutes there was nothing but dense forest around us and it felt like we were going in circles. Strange, this forest doesn't look like anything you'd find in Alaska. I've only been there for six months, but I know what Alaska is like.

"Hey, I didn't get to catch your name." I break the silence between us.

"Zecora is my name, but can you explain who you are and from whence you came?" She asks

"My name is Lorenzo. I don't really remember how I got here. All I can remember was a large explosion that knocked me against a rock." I answer

Finally we arrived at where we were supposed to go. This creature or whatever she was, had taken me to this hut. I guess this is where that sweet smell was coming from. As we walk inside, I prop my rifle up against the wall. Looking back to this mysterious creature, I finally realize she's zebra. I stare at her and watch as she starts grabbing bottles and some assorted herbs. She then starts mixing them in some sort of bowl.

"Is that the potion for my leg?" I ask

"Yes, this is the potion for your wounded limb. If you don't ingest it then your future may look grim." She warns

After quickly mixing the contents of the bowl she hands it to me. Picking it up I bring the bowl to my lips and let the liquid slide down my throat. Right after I drank the potion the stinging in my leg lowered in intensity until it stopped fully.

"Gee thanks."

"No problem at all, without this potion your leg would have led to your downfall." She rhymes

"So where am I?" I ask her

"You are in Equestria, land of the mighty Princess Celestia."

"E-Equestria? Really? Equestria, that old child's tale?"

"A child's tale it may be, but Equestria is as real as you and me."

Looking at my watch I see it is three forty-two AM. I look away then look back to the watch. It's still three forty-two.

"Okay, I guess this isn't a dream." I shook my head and closed my eyes to try making sense of the situation. With my breathing slowing down I open my eyes. "Okay, if I'm in another world then what am I to do? Is there a way I can get back?" I ask to the Zebra in front of me.

"I have no answer for your question, but I believe somepony can aid you with your situation. In Ponyville there is a Miss. Sparkle, with her by your side you may not look as hostile."

"Where can I find this 'Sparkle'?" I ask.

"Just keep heading west, that direction would be best." She points with a hoof

"Thank you." I say as I walk towards the door

"Be careful out there, the danger of the creatures you are unaware." She warns

"Don't worry about me," I said with a grin as I lifted up my M4 and pulled the charging hammer, "I can take care of myself."

A few minutes after my encounter with Zecora the air had started to get humid and unbearably hot. I could already feel myself sweating under the humidity. I look up at the dark sky and feel a drop hit my face. Then that one drop started turning into a light sprinkle. Before I knew it, it was raining. I needed to find shelter soon; my uniform was designed to hold out an all kinds of weather, but only for so long. I look at my watch and see that it's almost four o'clock. As I continue walking ahead, I hear a faint growling in the distance. Thinking of the growling as nothing, I continue on. Then I start to hear a chicken clucking behind me. Turning around I see nothing in the darkness. A flash of lightning lights everything up and I catch a glimpse of what's in front of me. I look up at its head and it was a rooster but, as I look down. I see that it has the body of a dragon. As I look back up, it starts to lock eyes with me. It stares at me with an angry expression. I try to turn away, but something stops me. Starting to panic, I push the chicken away. It gets back up and pins me to the ground. Fearing for my life, I smack it across the head with the butt of my rifle. The chicken thing gets back up starts to charge at me. The lightning stopped flashing and I couldn't see where it was. Dropping to a crouch I aim at its last known position, and fire three shots.

*POP POP POP*

Lightning flashes again and I see it's not wounded and still charging.

_Well that failed._

The evil chicken jumps trying to pin me to the ground again, but I evade. Grabbing my combat knife I quickly attach it to my rifle as a bayonet. I swing at the deranged chicken, hoping to at least wound it. I swing left and cut a small gash into the chicken. It stumbles and falls down. Going for the killing blow, I stick the bayonet into its midsection. Slowly twisting the rifle, the creatures lays still and dies. I stare at it, wondering "What the hell is that?" I pull the knife out of its body and watch as the rain washes the blood off. Now that this thing isn't moving I can get a better look at it. It has wings like some sort of bat and scales that run down along the lower half of its body. Only its head gives the resemblance of a chicken. Opening one of the eyelids there was a flash of red that locked with my eyes. I jump back in alarm as I felt something in me freeze as I looked into them. Taking one last look at it, I walk off and continue to walk westwards.

"That was weird." I thought to myself

Looking up towards the sky I notice it's beginning to pour even heavier.

"Huh, it sure doesn't pour like THIS over in Alaska. Only place I've seen rain this hard is the rainy season in Afghanistan. Maybe I am in another world. And if I am, question is which one?" I thought to myself as I continued to walk forward

Out in the distance I can see a clearing in the forest. Getting my hopes up I start running towards the clearing.

"Wooh! Finally I'm out of there!" I throw my arms up in celebration

Looking around I see a little house that's surrounded by a whole crapload of birdhouses. There's grass all over the roof and the house has a little stream next to it. I start walking towards the house in hopes of finding shelter from the rain.


	3. Finding Something

Walking towards the door I see a couple squirrels stare at me for a second, then run off.

_Well at least there are animals from Earth here. I still can't believe I'm in some other world. I mean there's got to be a better explanation for why I'm here. I can't just TELEPORT to some other universe!_

Rasing my arm up I knock on the door, but as I did that the door slowly opened as if it hadn't been fully closed. Gripping the rifle in my hands I walk inside.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I call out waiting for an answer.

I hear some skittering behind me and I quickly turn around trying to find out what it was. As I turned around I was met with the darkness that inhabited the room. Looking around my feet I see nothing around me that might have caused the noise.

_Eh, it was probably a rat or something._

Turning around I went back to the matter at hand.

*WHAM*

I felt something hit the back of my legs causing me to drop to my knees. Turning around I caught a glimpse of a white rabbit holding frying pan. It gave me a fierce look of anger as it smacked me across the face. I dropped to the floor and the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes were four yellow hooves.

There I was, running along the side of a hillside along with the rest of my platoon as we were trying to break contact with some insurgents who tried to shoot at us. We decided to leapfrog our way down the side of the hill. 2nd squad covered our asses while we made it down. Once we made it down, we opened fire on whoever decided to mess with us. 2nd squad made it down with two casualties. As soon as we were clear, we called for a MEDEVAC as started to do my job and stabilize the casualty. About thirty minutes passed and the helicopter finally arrived.

"Oh gosh, are you okay?" a soft voice asked, snapping me out of my dream.

Slowly opening my eyes I find myself staring right into the face of some yellow horse. Looking around I see I'm sitting up against a wall. I brought a hand up towards my head and groaned.

"Oh Angel look what you did. You hurt the poor creature." the voice says.

"Ehhhh I think I'm okay." I answer her question.

"Oh my, you can talk?" the little horse asked.

I start rubbing my bruised nose in an effort to ease the pain.

"Yeah I can talk."

"Oh wow, I've never seen a creature like you before. What are you?" she asks.

"I'm uh…..I'm a human." I just flat out say.

"A human? I've never heard of a human before. You must be from the Everfree Forest." she inquires

"Everfree Forest?" I ask.

"Oh it's a dark scary forest filled with creepy un-magical monsters." she shudders. "It just isn't right, it's unnatural. The animals take care of themselves, the plants grow on their own and, the weather controls itself!"

_Heh, sounds a lot like Earth._

"Well, I guess you can say I'm from the Everfree Forest." I look left then right.

The little yellow horse with the BIGGEST eyes ever stares at me for a second before her face lit up to a sort of smile.

"I need to show you to Twilight. I think she might know something about you." she walks off towards the door "You stay right here, okay?"

I nod as I stare down at my IOTV. The horse opens the door and runs off. Slowly getting to my feet my legs start to ache from the impact I took a while ago. Looking around I see a couple chairs, a coffee table and, some stairs that lead to the second floor.

_Hey where's my rifle?_

On the other end of the room I see my rifle propped up against the wall. Walking over to my M16 I grab it. While pulling the charging hammer I look through to ejection port, checking to see if there's a round in the chamber. The thought of ditching the yellow horse crept into my mind, but I decided to do what she said and stay.

Looking around I see a newspaper, or what looks like a newspaper, on some table next to a couch. Walking over I pick it up and read the front page headline.

"Rainbow Dash, a Pegasus pony from Ponyville, has won first in the 'Best Young Flyers Competition' by performing the impossible 'Sonic Rainboom'." I read aloud.

_Heh, some news._

Looking at my watch I see it's about 0430 hours.

_Well I might be here for a while so I might as well rest._

Puttingmy rifle on safe, I release the magazine and place it into its respected pouch. Setting my rifle on the ground I laid down on the ground and closed my eyes to rest.

Several minutes later I heard the door open and the sound of hooves hitting the ground. I decided to keep my eyes closed just to see how this "Twilight" would react.

"Uhhhh Fluttershy, what is this?" some voice asked.

_Okay, I think the little horse I just met is named Fluttershy. Sounds like something I'd here one some kids show._

"All the creature said was that it was a human." 'Fluttershy' said.

"Wait what? It talks?" the voice asked in disbelief "Hmmm why is it lying on the ground?"

"I don't know. That's why I called you over here, Twilight. I thought you would know something about it." A soft voce said.

"Well I'm sorry Fluttershy but I know NOTHING about what this thing is." This 'Twilight' said to Fluttershy.

Opening my eyes I find myself looking at two small horses now. The yellow one with the pink mane which I believe is Fluttershy, and this purple one with a purple and dark pink mane that I believe is Twilight. One thing I didn't notice before is that Fluttershy has wings; I believe they call those Pegasus? Another thing I noticed is that Twilight has a horn; I believe that makes her a unicorn. Getting up from the floor I stand up.

"Woah, that thing is huge!" the unicorn exclaims.

"I have a name!" I say in annoyance.

"Oh then, umm what is your name. If you don't mind asking?" the Pegasus asks.

"My name is Lorenzo Escobedo." I say putting a hand on my chest.

The purple unicorn walks up to me and picks up my right hand with a hoof and examines it.

"Strange, what can you do with these, appendages?" she asks.

"Well, everything. It makes life hard for a human who doesn't have their hands." I move my fingers around as a demonstration of the dexterity of my hands. I then look at the two little horses. "Just being sure, what are your names?"

"My name is Fluttershy." The yellow Pegasus says with a smile.

"And my name is Twilight Sparkle." The purple unicorn says.

"Twilight Sparkle? I heard from a Zebra named Zecora that I was to find you, in hopes that I may get some answers as to where I am." I tell the two horses.

"Zecora? If you met Zecora, then that means you came from the Everfree forest!" Twilight says in mild shock.

"Actually, I came from BEYOND the Everfree forest." I add.

"Beyond the Everfree forest? Well what's beyond there?" Twilight asks, eager for answers.

"I can answer that later, but right now I need answers on where I am. The zebra told me I'm in Equestria. Now I need a definite answer on where I am now." I say.

"Well Zecora's right. You ARE in Equestria." Twilight says.

I stand there, taking in the reality of the situation.

"Okay next question, is there a way out of Equestria, where I can get back to my world?" I ask as I looked at the two horses, or whatever they are.

"Have you tried going back through the Everfree forest?" Twilight asks.

"I don't think that'll work. You see, I believe I was transported through some interdemensional portal or somethin'. I don't know how, I don't know why, but I think that's how I got here." I explain.

"Well, I don't know how you might've gotten here or how to send you back, but I think I know somepony who does." Twilight says as she puts a hoof up into the air "C'mon, I need to take you to Canterlot."

The purple unicorn then grabs my hand and tries to drag me out the door but I pull my hand away before she can move me.

"What's wrong?' she asks.

"Let me just make sure I have everything first." I say as I start checking my gear.

I pat my head making sure I have my helmet the look down at my legs making sure I have my knee pads. Looking down at my FLC I start checking my ammunition. While I was doing that Twilight stared at me, at one point she asked.

"What are you wearing?" Twilight asks pointing at my uniform.

"This is my uniform. Its camouflaged to fit the environment, well fit it as best it can." I shortly explain.

"That doesn't look like it's going to fit the environment here." Twilight points out

"Yeah, the Army failed BIG TIME on this waste of money." I said with minor annoyance

"Are you ready?" Twilight asks.

I nod my head.

"Good, then we better start moving now before the sun rises." Twilight says as she walks toward the door.

Following Twilight I hear Fluttershy walking behind me. With Twilight leading the group and Fluttershy as the caboose, I focused on keeping an eye our left and right flanks. Repeatedly I would turn left and right aiming my rifle to make sure nothing was there. The two horses gave me a funny look but continued on. Eventually we arrived at some house that was a hollowed out tree used as shelter.

"Hmmmm, very inventive." I thought.

"Okay, I'm going to need to send a letter to Princess Celestia first so she'll be expecting us." Twilight says walking into the tree house.

"Princess Celestia? Did that Zebra mention that name before?" I thought to myself

Slowly following her I walk into the house. Looking at Twilight I see her horn glowing with a purple aura, and a quill and parchment levitating at the same time.

"How are you doing that?" I ask.

"What, there's no magic where you come from?" She asks giving me a "Wow what a retard" look.

"Yes, there's no magic and/or talking horses where I come from." I say with minor annoyance, yet understanding that they don't know anything about me.

"Horses? We're not horses, we're ponies." Twilight says.

"I guess that would explain the small size." I said.

Twilight huffs in annoyance. Using her "magic", she starts writing something down onto the parchment. After she finished she rolled it up in a silk ribbon.

"SPIIIIKE!" she yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" a child's voice from upstairs said.

From the stairs to the right a small lizard like thing that had purple scales on its back and pale green scales on his underbelly. Dropping to a crouch I aim my rifle at him in the event he gets hostile.

"Woah what is that thing!" the lizard shouted.

"We found him in the Everfree forest." Twilight says.

"Actually I found them." I chuckle stand back up.

"What is he?" the child asks.

"Well I'm a human, a two legged creature such as yourself." I said to him.

The purple lizard thing whatever, walks up to me. Compared to me, I'm a giant. He's about as tall as my knee.

"Do you have a name?" he asks.

"Yeah, my name's Lorenzo Escobedo." I say.

"My name's Spike, I'm a dragon!" he says cheerfully while holding a hand or claw out.

Dropping to a crouch I shake his hand.

"Spike, I need you to send this letter to Princess Celestia." Twilight says handing him the letter.

"Okay Twilight!" Spike says as he grabs the letter with a claw.

Spike breathes in deeply then exhales breathing fire onto the letter. Strangely instead of it burning, the letter instead flew off in a dark mist out the window.

"So what are you going to do with, him?" Spike asks pointing at me.

"I'm going to talk with Princess Celestia to see if she knows anything about Lorenzo here." Twilight said to the little dragon.

"Okay. I'll just stay here and catch up on my sleep." The dragon says as he walks back upstairs.

Twilight rolls her eyes and turns to her friend.

"Fluttershy, do you want to come along?" Twilight asks.

"Oh of course, I would like to know more about Lorenzo here." Fluttershy says stroking my arm with a hoof.

"Okay then, let's go to Canterlot."


	4. Tagging Along

Twilight was leading the way as we passed several houses in a small town. As I was scanning our sectors like I was told to in basic training, Fluttershy would just stare at me in amazement of what I am. I guess I could understand why, seeing as in their eyes I'm some sort of alien or something.

Up in the sky I hear bird's wings flap as they fly off. Looking up I see the birds flying in a right echelon formation. While walking by a building I see Twilight and Fluttershy look over to the door as if they heard something. I watch as the two ponies walk closer to the door only to get pulled inside by some pink hooves. I raised my rifle and slowly inched towards the door.

"Whatever grabbed the two ponies, it couldn't be friendly." I thought.

Reaching my hand out, I placed my hand on the doorknob. Placing my finger in the trigger guard I pushed the door open expecting the worst.

"AUUUUGGGHHHH! THE MONSTER'S HERE! WE'RE ALL GONNA DI-" A pink pony yelled before getting her mouth shut by Twilight's magic.

"Pinkie! I need you to be quiet right now! If he gets discovered here in Ponyville a lot of bad things will happen." Twilight explained" So can you keep quiet for me?"

The pink pony nodded her head and Twilight released her magic. After Twilight released her I watched as the pony took in a big breath. After that, the little pony stares at me in the same way Fluttershy had done.

"C'mon lets go. I don't want to be here any longer. The longer we stay here the more the chance of me getting spotted." I reminded them as I walked out the door.

Looking back I see the now three ponies following me. Outside, Twilight starts leading the group once again. As I walked the three ponies started trotting and I started lagging behind. Behind me I started hearing this, flapping sound. It didn't sound like birds wings, no this sounded like something bigger was flying in the air. Turning around I barely caught the glimpse of some blue blur as it knocked me to the ground. With the wind knocked out of me, I tried to get up but something smacked me across the face. Looking around I found out what the blue blur was, a blue Pegasus with some sort of rainbow colored mane and tail. Without wasting any time it decided to tackle me and repeatedly hit me.

"Run! Run away! I'll hold him off!" the pony shouted as it smacked me across the face a second time.

The blue pegasus was in the mounted position on top of me. Hehehe, this'll be interesting. My MACP training kicked in and I knew what to do.

Step One: Arm trap and Roll

I grabbed her hoof that was trying to grab my neck with my right hand and pulled it down to my chest where it was immobile. With my left hand I grabbed the same foreleg by the elbow.

Step Two: Pass the Guard

I rolled over on top of the pegasus in order to gain the higher position. As I did that, she wrapped her hind legs around my waist, trying to hold me in place.

"Hehe, wrong move girl." I smirked as I proceeded with step two.

I pushed her head back then pinned her forelegs down and away from me while posting my right leg up. Turning my head to my left, I brought my right arm up and pushed it through the small opening between my leg and hers. With my hand gripping the ground I pull my leg back and begin to slide out of her grip. I pulled out only to stop at my neck. Perfect. With my right arm I grabbed her left hind leg and raised myself up to my knees. I brought my right leg forward to crouch while pinning her by the shoulder with my left arm. With my right arm holding her leg I pull it forward with me till me spine is perpendicular to hers. Removing my left arm from her shoulder and move my arm back. She doesn't have a belt so I grab her by the base of the tail and pull her to where her rear is above her head. Doing that caused the pony to scream in pain. Pushing her leg down I jumped on top and pinned her legs with mine and grabbed her by the throat. When I pinned the Pegasus she struggled and began trying to bite my hand. Pulling out my sidearm I aimed it at her face as a threat.

"Stop now or you can say goodbye to your head!" I shouted.

She stopped struggling and stared at the barrel of my government issued PX4 Storm. What had felt like ten minutes was actually ten seconds. Everything for me went in slow motion.

There was a creaking sound to our right. We all looked in that direction and saw some white unicorn looking out the window.

"Wha...what is that beast doing to Rainbow Dash? Oh Celestia! It's trying to mate with her!" the unicorn exclaimed in horror

The Pegasus and I stared at the unicorn, and then we looked back to each other. I jumped off and held my hands up in the air.

"Yo, I aint that kind of guy!" I shout.

The white unicorn we saw before got out of the house or building or whatever it was, and started charging at me. Suddenly I was surrounded in a blue aura and picked up from the ground. As that happened I felt something hit me in the face. Looking around I noticed the Pegasus had hit me!

"Rainbow Dash, Rarity, what are you doing!" Twilight shouted.

"We're saving you from the monster!" the Pegasus said as she threw a powerful blow to my stomach.

As I struggled to escape the unicorns grip I found the force grow weaker and weaker. Eventually I broke free from the magic causing an explosion that stuns the unicorn. I leap over to her and put her in a headlock. As I did that the blue Pegasus tackles me and pushes me to the ground. Getting back to my feet I tried to punch her but suddenly the three of us were picked up by a purple magic aura.

"Enough with all this fighting! What is wrong with you three!" the purple unicorn shouted.

"Well that monster was going to attack you three!" the blue Pegasus retorts.

"And that brute was trying to rape Rainbow Dash!" the white unicorn.

"Okay first off, I wasn't going to attack the three of them I was just told to follow them. Second, why in the hell would I try to rape a friggin pony!" I shouted in anger and frustration.

"Well I dunno. I think I look pretty good." The Pegasus says as she takes a pose.

I watch as Twilight does a facepalm, or facehoof whatever as this "Rainbow Dash" made the remark. She sighs and looks back at the two of us. The purple aura around us dissipates and we drop the ground.

"Lorenzo, meet Rainbow Dash and Rarity; Rarity and Rainbow Dash, meet Lorenzo." The unicorn says as she points a hoof at each of us individually.

I look over to the two ponies and stare at them. Now that I've gotten a better look at the two ponies I can now see their features. The white unicorn has a purple mane and tail that seems to be unkempt considering she just woke up. In attempt to settle peace, I extend a hand out for a handshake. The Pegasus known as Rainbow Dash extends a hoof out to meet my hand. She smirks as I give her a firm handshake. Turning to the white unicorn known as Rarity, I extend my hand out but she is reluctant to do the same as the Pegasus.

"No? Okay then. "I shrugged as I put my hand in my pocket.

"Well since everypony's here we might as well add Applejack to the group.

"Wait, I think she's near the town market right now. If she's there she's probably setting up her apple stand." Rainbow Dash explained.

"Then let's go!" Twilight said as she trotted in the northwest direction.

We all followed the purple unicorn as she trotted. As we started nearing the supposed market that Rainbow Dash had said, I could see some orange figure in the distance. I'm guessing this is Applejack?

"Applejack!' Twilight shouted as she ran over to whatever was in the distance.

The rest of her friends ran after Twilight while I just kept on walking normally. In the distance I can see that the orange figure is just another pony. I can see Twilight and her friends talking to the new pony. Walking closer I noticed that she had sensed my presence and was staring at me. As I walked closer she then starts to look angrily at me and steps up in front of her friends in defense. Not wanting this situation to escalate, I stop and take a knee. I can see Twilight and the rest of them telling the orange pony some things. After about a minute the orange pony backs off. Getting back up I begin walking back towards the six ponies.

"Is it okay now?" I ask.

"Yes Lorenzo, we've explained everything to Applejack and now its okay." Twilight said.

"Okay then, is that everyone?" I ask.

"Yes, we have everyone here. Now we can get to the train station. Hopefully nopony else sees us." Twilight said as she walks off with everybody else following her.

After a while of strolling through the town, we get to what looks like a train station.

"Wait here, I'm going to see if I can get tickets to Canterlot." Twilight says as she walks towards the ticket booth.

Fluttershy then sat down on a bench while I stood with my back against a wall in a dark corner, taking caution to keep myself hidden as to not alert any unsuspecting ponies of my presence and therefore driving me out in some mob.

"Oh yeah I didn't catch your name, what was it?" I ask the pink pony.

"Oh my names Pinkie Pie!" The pony shouts out gleefully.

"Nice to meet you, Pinkie Pie." I hold my hand out for a handshake.

The pink pony known as Pinkie Pie happily takes my hand and gives a light handshake. I look over to the orange pony.

"Your name's Applejack, right?' I ask.

"Yep, mah name is Applejack. From what I heard your name is Lorenzo right?" the pony pushes a question back to me.

"Yeah my name's Lorenzo." I say while holding my hand out like I did for the rest of the ponies.

Applejack extends her hoof out and shakes my hand. While she does that she flashes a smile that seems to bring out the friendliness in everyone. After that everyone sat there and just stared at each other. Trying to avoid the awkwardness, I began to bite my fingernails. I knew that it was a bad habit, but I couldn't stop. It was just something I couldn't help doing. Looking back at the five ponies, they looked back at me in a sort of disgust.

"What?" I ask confused.

"What are you doing? Eating yourself?" Rainbow Dash asked

"That right there is absolutely DISGUSTING!" Said white unicorn known as Rarity.

"Hey I cant help it-" I was cut off when suddenly I hiccupped.

The five ponies stared at me.

"Ohhh no, not aga-" I hiccupped again.

The ponies in front of me started giggling as I was hiccupping uncontrollably.

"Hey,-" I hiccupped again "stop laughing!"

Remembering how to get rid of hiccups, I held my breath and fought against the urge to hiccup.

"Oh oh oh, Fluttershy! I think he's challenging you in the quiet game!" The little pink pony piped up.

I looked back at Pinkie with a "I am?" expression.

"No I'm not!" I exhaled explosively.

And right then, Twilight comes back holding seven tickets with her magic, or whatever it is.

"We ready to go?" I ask.

"Yes, I have enough tickets here for everypony, including you Lorenzo." Twilight said as she hands everyone our tickets.

After that we went and boarded a train that was leaving for so called "Canterlot", except I didn't board the train. There was some pony guarding the door making sure nobody got in without a ticket. If I was going to get in, I'd have to sneak in. Slowly walking around the train and past the guard, I jumped on the other side of the train. As I jumped on the train started moving. Oh shit, if I lose my grip I'll be sucked under the tracks and all they'll find is a bunch of miss-matched limbs. Hugging the side of the train, I slowly made my way to a window that was occupied by the six ponies. I knocked on it and HOPED that they would open it so I would jump in. After a couple seconds the blue pony known as Rainbow Dash opens it and yells at me asking what I'm doing. Too busy to talk, I tried to jump inside but I lost my grip and fell. I had a GOOD look at the rails before something stopped me from plunging to my death. Looking back up at the window I see the blue pony holding onto my leg, straining to pull me up. I tried feeling around to grab something so I could pull myself up faster. Looking to my left I saw what I thought was a tunnel. Oh shit, if I don't get up fast enough it'll tear my head clean off.

"Pull me up! PULL ME UP! PULLMEUPPULLMEUPPULLMEUP!" I shouted in complete terror.

I saw some pink hooves grab the cyan blue Pegasus and pull her back. Immediately I felt that I was being pulled up. Feeling around again I felt the edge of the window and began to pull myself up. Looking left again the tunnel was getting closer and closer. Finally I was able to pull myself up and slip into the train car, and good thing too. Looking back I see we're already inside the tunnel.

"Wooh!" I shouted with joy as I threw my arms up in celebration. "Man, sooner or later my luck is gonna run out. Heh, better enjoy it while it lasts."

Looking around I saw the six ponies with their mouths agape and staring at me. Heh must be in shock of me being so calm about being so closed to being killed. I've had more than a few run ins with death in the past. Looking around the train car I noticed it was very luxurious. It must have been a private train car. Sitting down, I propped my rifle against the wall and removed my helmet. During the ride I noticed everyone was looking at me. After about a minute, Applejack spoke up.

"So uhhhh, Lorenzo. What kind a job do ya have back at your universe?" The orange pony said.

"Well," I began "I work for the US army as a combat medic."

"A medic?" Pinkie asked.

"May you please explain to us what a 'me-dic' is?" Rarity asked.

"Well a medic, such as myself, is basically a doctor that works with soldiers." I explain.

"Wait, if you're a doctor then where's your stethoscope thingy?" The pink pony asks again.

"My stethoscope? It's right here." I said as I unzipped my medical bag and grabbed the instrument.

"And if you're a doctor why aren't you wearing a lab coat?" Twilight asks.

"Well because of my job, if I wear a lab coat it will just get all dirty in the field. So that's why I wear this uniform." I explain.

"Wait by field do you mean like a farm?" Applejack asks.

"No by field I mean Battlefield." I simply say.

"Battlefield?" Twilight asked "I understand the term 'battle' but I haven't heard of 'battlefield'."

"Wait, if you don't know what a battlefield is, then….." I paused for a second to realize that she didn't know what it meant. "Nevermind."

Shit, if these creatures don't know what a battlefield is then I probably shouldn't tell them. They seem so innocent; I don't want them to know what kind of life I used to live, the things I've done. They can't see what I've seen. I'm not going to say anything else.

"Okay so you fight on a 'battlefield', what do you fight?" the blue Pegasus asks me.

"I uhhhhhh don't think I should answer any more questions." I said nervously.

"Oh come on, we would really like to know. Can you tell us, please please please please PLEASE!" Pinkie Pie practically begged.

"What is that black thing you hold in your 'arms'?" Twilight questioned.

"Is that your weapon?" Rainbow Dash added.

I looked left and right, trying to find an excuse to get out of the conversation.

"Oh look! Canterlot!" I pointed out the window, hoping the city would be there and it would divert their attention from me.

Out the window showed a large city, similar to a city from Earth.

"Oh look, it is Canterlot." I thought aloud.

The train's speed gradually slowed down until it came to a full stop at some enclosed area populated by more ponies. These ponies had either white or grey coats and were wearing armor. Were these guys their military? The sound of a door opening made me turn my attention from the window to the six ponies filing out of the train car. Everyone walked out but I stayed in the car, fearing that if I showed myself to the patrolling soldiers then I might be attacked out of them fearing me. I tightened the grip on my rifle as that thought crept into my mind. Twilight ran back into the train car to find me hiding from view of the armored ponies.

"Lorenzo, what are you doing? Don't you want to get answers from Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked.

"Well yes I do, but I'm not going out there if there are a number of armored ponies waiting to attack." I said as I peeked out the window.

"I'm sure the royal guards won't attack you." Twilight said.

"You're sure?" I asked.

"I promise." Twilight reassured.

I shook my head as I started walking towards the door.

"I can't keep living on promises." I muttered to myself as I slowly walked through the door of the private train car.


	5. Explanations

Just a reminder, you may want to get your Google translate out cause there's a conversation in Spanish in this chapter. Enjoy.

Slowly stepping out of the train car, I looked around taking in the amount of armored ponies patrolling the area. The six ponies start to walk off deeper into the city and I follow. I only got ten feet away from the train before I heard a man's voice yell,

"Hostile! Hostile to the South East!" the voice yelled.

I started slowly backing away from the six ponies whilst raising my rifle at the guards, or whatever they were.

"Its carrying a weapon!" one guard yelled.

"Archers, take it out!" one guard in a different armor yells, probably their Commanding Officer.

I raised my rifle to fire a warning shot near the CO's feet or hooves, but an arrow struck me in the chest. I fell back in shock but it faded when I remembered I'm still wearing my IOTV. Okay I don't feel anything; I'm not injured so that's good. The Kevlar must've stopped it because I'm not wearing my SAPI plates.

"Lorenzo!" Twilight yells.

I see the purple unicorn's face in front of mine.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" she asked.

Quickly getting to my feet I had remembered what Whiskey Two had told me.

_Return fire only_.

I raised my rifle and pulled the trigger on the archer's last known position. All the ponies duck their heads and run into cover. I fired two more rounds before jammed with a distinctive *CLICK*. I run behind the cover of the train as I see the guards getting out of cover. Damn, of all times for a jam, this the right time? Swiftly pulling the charging hammer I find the problem. A shell hadn't ejected. Looking down at the arrow sticking out of my vest I try to pull it out but it's stuck in the Kevlar.

"I'll get it out later." I muttered as I broke the arrow at the base of the arrowhead.

I take a peak back at the attacking guards and see the six ponies talking to a few furious guards. I see Twilight talking, or what I'm hoping is trying to reason, with their CO. I couldn't really hear what they were saying from where I was, and I wasn't going to get any closer unless Twilight gives me an all clear.

"Lorenzo! Lorenzo are you alright?" a female voice called, I'm guessing it's Twilight.

I stood there not knowing whether I should or shouldn't answer.

"Yeah, I'm alright!" I answered.

There were a few seconds of silence before Twilight's voice broke it.

"Lorenzo, can you come out for us please. We aren't going to hurt you. I promise." The unicorn said in a calming voice.

"Hey, you PROMISED that they wouldn't attack me!" I shouted in anger.

"That's not going to happen again, now come on out." She said

I shook my head and walked out of cover. I lowered my rifle so I look less of a threat as I walked towards the ponies. Looking around I see several other archers with their bows at the ready.

"There, was that so bad?" Rainbow Dash asked in a mocking tone.

I rolled my eyes as she made that statement. I looked over to the guards and I saw one walk up to me. This one was wearing a different colored armor compared to the others.

"So, are you their Commanding officer?" I asked the colt in a black armor.

"Yes, I am the Commander of the Royal Guard. And who are you?" the aged colt asked.

"A soldier, just like you." I said

The officer then nodded his head and turned to the rest of the guards.

"Heh, I like this kid." He said as he walked away.

Another guard, this time a mare in some red armor walked up to us. Well actually walked up to me.

"You wanted to be taken to Princess Celestia, correct?" she asked

" Yes." I answered

"Then follow me." She said as she walked off towards a castle of some sort, "But just to be sure you don't hurt anypony…"

Suddenly I was tripped and I fell on my back. I looked around trying to see who did that but I was hit in the face. Last thing I heard before everything went dark was Fluttershy scream my name.

"Hey, Lorenzo, wake up! We're here."

I opened my eyes to see the fuselage of our C-17 transport carrier. Everyone around me started standing up and stretching, I did the same.

"C'mon men, let's go. You got enough rest on the ride over here, so let's get the blood pumping through your veins! "Our Platoon leader encouraged.

Apparently no one got up, so Second Lieutenant Grimes decided to make us get up.

"Okay then." He nodded," EVERYONE UP! WE'RE RUNNING LAPS AROUND THE LANDING STRIP! ANYONE WHO DOESN'T GET UP EARNS THEMSELVES ANOTHER FIVE LAPS AND HAS TO WEAR THEIR RUCK SACK! C'MON LETS GO!"

"Damn, since when did this turn into basic?" I thought aloud as I stood up.

"Heh, since we got here. Welcome to Afghanistan!" a squadmate next to me laughed.

My eyes shot open only to see some sort of cobblestone floor. Feeling around I feel patches of wet spots on the ground. Slowly getting up I noticed the sudden loss of weight on my body.

"Must've taken my equipment. Only things I have left are my boots, uniform, and IOTV." I muttered

Looking around I see some light that seems to be coming from a crack under a door. Feeling around my pockets I find something they didn't take.

"Ahhh, my flashlight!" I exclaimed as I turned it on and looked around.

I walk towards the door and find it's made of wood.

"Hmm, I could bust it down and escape but what good would that do; and what good is there in waiting for some ponies to take you, probably somewhere to be executed? If that's the case, I'm gonna need something to defend myself with."

I start looking around, trying to find something I could use as a weapon. Eventually I find some chains and a rock.

_This'll_ _work_

Behind me I hear some sort of clicking, coming from behind the door. Quickly opening my cargo pockets I dump the rock and the chains into them. The door opens and I turn around only to be blinded by the light. As my eyes adjusted I see two small pony sized figures and another that looks slightly taller. Is that the same CO I saw earlier?

"If you aren't going to come out, then we'll force you out!" One of the shorter ones threatened.

Not wanting to get into more trouble, I raised my arms and walked slowly walked forward. Walking out of my cell I can now see the features of the three. The tall one is a sort of grey regular pony with a brown mane and tail, this one was wearing some sort of purple armor. To that one's right was a grey pegasus wearing some dark blue armor and some blue clothing under the armor. The third one was a light brown unicorn pony with a darker brown mane and tail. He was wearing some sort of golden armor.

"Good boy. Here's a treat." The guard in blue armor said holding out what looked like a doggie treat.

I don't know why, but I reached out to grab it only to have the Pegasus guard quickly take it away and laugh evilly.

"Hehe, stupid animal." The guard muttered, just loud enough for me to hear it.

The guard in purple armor just shook his head and walked down the hallway. The two other guards followed him

"Follow us so Princess Celestia can find something to do with you." The third guard in yellow-ish golden armor ordered

I shook my head and followed the three guard ponies. I looked down to my feet but something on my right leg caught my eye. When I looked at it I saw my holster, and it still has my Px4 in it!

_HA! They didn't take my sidearm! Okay, I'll use it IF in the event shit goes down._

I followed the three guard ponies through a series of hallways. While walking through the hallways I couldn't help but stare into the cells as I walked past them. In a few of them I saw the bones of what looked to be a pony and in another looked like some sort of….something.

"So, do you have a name?" The guard in purple asked, I'm guessing to me.

"Twirl, why are you asking it if it has a name? That's like asking a rock how it's feeling." the guard in blue laughed.

"Do you see what it's wearing? That's a military uniform of some sort, Hunter; it must know some sort of language if it has that kind of full body clothing. And did you SEE all the equipment it had?" the golden armored guard exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Hmmm, you know what we should do. Let's just say the animal escaped, and we just kill it and leave it behind a dumpster." the guard in blue said.

"Well I like the escape part, BUT I'm gonna have to argue with the murder part." I butted in.

The three of them turned around and looked at me in some sort of shock.

"Yeah that's right, bitches, you're not the only one who can talk!" I said in the heat of the moment.

The guard in blue, or Hunter, kicked me in the legs dropping me to my knees.

"One more word out of you and we might actually go with our plan!" the guard hissed.

The guard in purple then shoved the blue guard to the wall. I heard some angry whispering or muttering of some sort and then the blue guard gulped in fear and was let go by his co-worker. Man, he must've said SOMETHING intimidating. The purple armored guard then extended a hoof out to me. I grabbed it and he raised me back to my feet.

"Now, what was your name?" he asked again.

"Lorenzo Escobedo, and yours?" I asked back.

"Vanilla Twirl." The grey regular pony answered.

We stared at each other for a minute, nodding heads.

"So, should we keep going or are we going to just stand here and stare at each other?" I asked looking at the three of them.

Vanilla Twirl shrugged and walked on with his two companions behind him. I shortly followed suit.

After about a minute of walking, the four of us reach some sort of iron or steel door. The pegasus opens it allowing the two regular ponies and I access to WHEREVER we're going. As I walked through I was blinded by the new light that emerged from the outside. As my eyes adjusted I looked around, amazed at how there was a sudden change from the dark and humid dungeon, or whatever it was, to marble white columns and crimson red carpets.

"So were you traveling with those six mares, or were you stalking them?" the brown pony asked.

"Not so much traveling but more dragged into being brought here." I answered.

"Dragged?" the pegasus asks.

"Yeah, well kind of. I just tagged along because I wanted answers on how I got here." I said.

"How DID you get here?" Vanilla Twirl asks.

"I REALLY don't know to be honest with you guys. I mean I was just patrolling the Alaskan woodland in the dead of winter, then suddenly there's some fucking rainbow explosion and now here I am!" I explain.

"Heh, that's some journey." the brown pony chuckled.

We continued walking until we met up with this large door. The golden armored pony told us to stay put while he addresses the princess or something like that. After about a minute I got tired of waiting and decided to sit down.

"So are you really military?" the pegasus asked.

"Yep, active duty military." I answered.

"How long have you served?" Vanilla Twirl asked, now interested in my history.

"This'll be my second year serving as a combat medic." I sighed.

"Hey what do those patches mean?" Hunter asks.

"Which patches?"

"The ones on your forearms, or whatever they are." Hunter points to my arms.

"Oh, well this one on my left is my unit patch and this one on my right is my combat patch." I explain.

"I understand 'unit patch', but can you please explain to me what and how you received that combat patch?" Vanilla Twirl asks.

"Welll uhhh..." I stop, trying to keep the memories from flooding back into my mind.

The door opens and the brown pony steps out.

"Princess Celestia would like to see Lorenzo...alone." the guard said quietly.

"Alone? But what if-"

"Sorry, Princess' orders." the golden guard interrupted Vanilla Twirl.

Vanilla Twirl huffed in anger. "Fine, let him go."

I got up and walked to the door, but I was stopped by a hoof from Vanilla Twirl.

"If you do anything to endanger the princess in ANY way, I'll make sure you spend an ETERNITY in that dungeon!" he whispered.

I nodded, and continued walking through the door.

As I stepped in I took a look at my surroundings. There was a LONG crimson red carpet, probably velvet. There were also some windows that had been turned into some stained glassed murals. A few of them looked unfamiliar to me, but there was one that caught my eye. One stained glass mural had the picture of six familiar ponies bringing down one larger pony. Wait, had those six mares I met earlier, been the same six in the mural?

"Hello there, creature. I am terribly sorry for how the guards have treated you thus far. They were just being protective of me and their fellow citizens." A calm voice broke me out of my thoughts and I looked ahead to see who had said it.

In front of me was a large pony that was sitting atop some golden pedestal. It had a white coat that almost looked pink and it had some sort of tri-colored mane and tail that seemed to sparkle. One thing I didn't notice at first was that it had the wings of a Pegasus and the horn of a unicorn. Oh crap, this must be the leader. Better serious the fuck up before I screw up BIG TIME!

"Hello? Do you speak pony?" the princess or whatever it was asked.

I was so confused and caught off guard that I didn't answer. She looked at me, and then spoke again.

"¿Es este el idioma que usted habla?" The pony said in PERFECT Spanish.

I stood there in shock and awe. Damn, how did she learn that? After recovering from the shock I straightened myself out and answered in English.

"Well, I speak that as well as 'pony'."

"Then why didn't you answer me before?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

"Well I didn't really know what to say then." I shrugged.

"Well now you do. Anyway, what is your name? I had been informed that your name is Lorenzo, correct?" she asked.

"Yes, Lorenzo is my name. And I believe YOUR'S is Princess Celestia, right?" I ask.

"Correcto." She said with a smile. "Veo que has conocido a mi estudiante, Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas."

I'm surprised she decided to continue with the Spanish. If she's wanting to, then so am I. I need to brush up on it anyway.

"Espera, Twilight es su estudiante?" I ask, with this new information brought to me.

"Twilight Sparkle es mi estudiante eso es correcto. Estoy adivinando que era mi estudiante que te ha traido aqui." She answered

"Bueno, eso es cierto en parte. Escucha, necesito respuestas resuestas sobre como llegue aqui por aue estoy aqui, y como puedo salir." I asked.

Her face slightly changed from calm, to sort of concerned. I had barely noticed it.

"Could you please tell me what you know and what you saw before you left your world?" she asked in english now.

"Well, it all started when I was in the woods for a routine patrol; just a simple two to three day hike in the woods. I had gotten to the top of this hill and I was surveying the landscape, when I see this blue blur or something hit the ground causing some sort of rainbow explosion that had supposedly knocked me out. I later woke up in the so called 'Everfree Forest'. And that's how I ended up here." I quickly explain.

The white pony nods her head after my brief description of what happened to me.

"So, is there any way I can get back to my world?" I ask, breaking her concentration.

"To be honest, I am not quite sure. I am guessing due to yesterday's 'Sonic Rainboom' it had caused so powerful an impact in our world, that it tore a small hole into yours and that may be why you're here." She theorizes. "If that is the case, then it could be possible to send you back. If not then I am sorry, for I have no knowledge of ANY other way to return you to your world." She apologizes

"So that means I'm stuck here, right?"

"I'm afraid so."

I looked down and shook my head, letting out a deep sigh. Why is this happening? Why am I here, of all places why here? Does Command know I'm here, or did they just forget about me like they did to us in Afghanistan? Why, of all people, did this happen to me? I now stand here, stuck in my thoughts of why.

"Are you alright sir?"

Celestia's voice broke my train of thought and brought me back to where I am. I looked back up to her only to see that same expression with a vague look of worry on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just upset."

"I believe that you are more than upset."

"No, I'm fine. It's just hard to take news like this." I shook my head.

"You are worried you may never get home, am I right?"

I stood in front of her, not wanting to answer.

"Ahhhh, so I am right." She said looking down at me from her pedestal. As she had said that she got up from her pedestal and started walking towards me. "However, I shouldn't blame you; Being lost in a world that is not your own. I would be as equally devastated, wondering how everypony would be doing without me."

As she had said those words she looked me in the eye and giving me a look of understanding. I tried to look away but she brought her hooves up and placed them on my shoulders, forcing me to look at her again.

"It's okay Lorenzo. You mustn't be afraid. You're in good hooves now. That's all that matters." She spoke, calmly now. My eyes had started to well up with tears as she had said that.

"But what do I do? I mean, what AM I to do here?" I asked

"I don't know. That is for YOU to decide, not me." She pointed her hoof at my chest.

A tear ran down my cheek as I nodded and said "Okay." The princess then patted my shoulder with a hoof and smiled.

"Good. I believe it is safe to bring the guards back in, along with your new friends."

Princess Celestia's horn then glowed a faint yellow and the main doors to the room opened. Two, wait no, four guards walked through along with the six mares I had seen before.

"Lorenzo!" Fluttershy sort of screamed as she ran up ahead of the rest of the group.

As the Pegasus got to me she jumped onto her hind legs and gave me a hug with her forelegs, well at least it was sorta like a hug. The rest of the ponies then crowded around me and it turned into one big group hug or something like that. I just stared at them and didn't do anything because I didn't know what to do at that point. I mean, I'm just some alien trying to get home and they treat me as If I'm an old friend. You certainly wouldn't find this on Earth.

"Are you alright Lorenzo? Did those mean guards hurt you?" Fluttershy asked.

"Nahh, I'm fine. Its gonna take a lot more than getting kicked to the ground to hurt me." I laughed.

"Well, at least you're safe." Twilight sighed.

"Yep." I nodded. "Umm Princess Celestia? Is there a way to get my gear back?"

"Oh yes, Color Sergeant Twinkle here will lead you to the armory where your belongings were stored." She stated.

A brown regular pony in golden armor walked up to me.

"Hello there, I'm Sergeant Twinkle. I'll be your tour guide for today. Follow me and you'll be out of here in no time." The guard said with a straight face.

"Okay, lead the way."

So I followed the guard (with the six mares trailing behind me) through a series of hallways that eventually lead to what I believed was their barracks. We got to the door and Twinkle told the girls to stay outside. They argued saying that it wasn't fair that only the guys got to go in, but I understood completely.

These guys are guards of the castle, which means they're supposed to maintain a serious attitude while active duty around the area. I've seen it in the past, all it takes is ONE woman to make someone screw up because they weren't paying attention to something they should've.

Anyway, I followed Twinkle through the building until we showed up in a room full of lockers. He pointed me to a large locker and said my stuff was in there. I opened it to see my helmet, Fighting load carrier, camelbak, rucksack, and my rifle. After putting all my issued equipment on, I followed Twinkle back out of the barracks. I got out the door to see the six mares once again.

"Well, you ready to go?" Twilight asked.

"Yep, only one problem though. Where am I gonna sleep?" I asked

"Sleep? But it's eight o'clock in the morning." Twilight asked confused.

"And I am dog ass tired after everything that's happened today. So I need somewhere to rest before I can do anything else." I explained.

I watched the six ponies stared at each other until the soft voice of Fluttershy spoke up and broke the silence.

"I'll take him."

"But Fluttershy, you've already got a lot of responsibilities with taking care of the animals. Do you really want another responsibility on your hooves?" Twilight asked her friend.

"I'm sure I can handle it. It's not really any different from taking care of any other woodland creature." She says.

"Hey, at least I can take care of myself. All I need is a place to sleep at the end of the day." I quickly point out.

"Okay then. Fluttershy, you get to keep Lorenzo until he either finds a new home or goes back to his world."

"Yay." Fluttershy softly cheered.

So then we headed off to that one town, which I had forgotten the name of, and the six ponies split off to do their own thing or something like that. I was stuck with Fluttershy and ended up following her through the town. While following her around I got a lot of strange looks from the ponies in town. A few of them ran into their houses with their children following close behind. Fluttershy gave me look of worry, probably expecting me to feel sad from the rejection. Instead of feeling sad, I shrugged it off. This was the same kind of treatment I had received in Afghanistan. The feeling of fear, hate, and not being wanted was all too well known to me. Only thing I can't handle is all of them staring at me. It's just really awkward. Anyway, we eventually got to her hut or house or whatever it was. Fluttershy opened the door and walked inside while I stepped in and closed the door. I took off my rucksack and set it on the ground to get a few things. As I did I saw Fluttershy walk into the kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked from the kitchen.

"No, thank you though." I said as I pulled off the sleeping mat off of the bag.

After laying the foam mat on the ground I stood up and took off my camelbak and my FLC, setting them on a coat rack. As I was removing my IOTV I noticed Fluttershy was watching me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as I pulled off the vest and dropped it onto my rucksack.

"Oh its nothing." She said, hiding behind her hair.

"Okay then." I shrugged as I pulled out my belt to take the holster off of my waist.

After taking off my jacket and pulling off my boots, I plopped down onto the foam mat.

"See you later Fluttershy." I said as I closed my eyes and rested.


	6. Welcome to Ponyville, Bitch

We were driving around some desert. That was the first thing I noticed. I looked around to see several familiar faces inside the vehicle I was in.

"Hey Lorenzo you alright? You look like you had a rough nightmare." A man sitting across from me says with a worried face.

I look at his name tape to read Grant.

"Yeah, just a little uhhhh, just a little uhhhhhh. . ." I drone

He smiles and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay man. I know what it was. I had the same thing when I was first deployed in Iraq. You're not alone."

I smile back at him. He was always the sympathetic one when it came to other soldiers and their experiences. Of course, he WAS a medic. It's his job to make sure people are feeling alright.

"Hey what's that?" The guy on the turret asked from above.

I recognized his voice, it was Sergeant Harris. I looked ahead to see our driver stop the armored vehicle and pick up the radio.

"Ummm, we have some sort of dirt mound up ahead of our convoy. Should we check it out?" asked our driver. I think his name was Corporal Van?

"Nah, we'll let the EOD guys take care of it. Could be an IED for all we know." Said our Squad leader over the radio.

Van and I jumped out to help with the lieutenant with telling the afghan natives what was going on. Van would translate, both for Lieutenant Kayde and for the natives. Kayde was asking the natives if they could stay inside for the time being and hunker down while a suspected IED is uncovered and disarmed. From the little Arabic I understood, I could tell the Sheik was very compliant. From what Van told us, the Sheik said 'he's glad we found it before someone got hurt.' I looked back to see that the EOD team was already here and working to disarm or safely detonate the explosive. As we were walking back to our MRAP's, we heard loud *SNAP* and one of the EOD guys fell.

* * *

I awoke to see the sleeping mat I used as some temporary mattress. My body ached from everything that's happened yesterday. As I looked around I saw that it was daylight instead of nighttime. Hmm, not too surprised 'cause I once slept thru an entire day. Usually I would start my mornings by jumping out of bed and shoving my shoes on to do PT with my unit. Since I was in some other world and not having to get up early, I just laid there and let the morning waste away.

_Ahhhh, so this is what it's like to be a civilian again?_

Behind me I thought I heard giggling, like girls giggling. I quickly turned around to see Fluttershy and three other small ponies. Fluttershy let out a barely audible "Eep!" as well as the three others jumping up in surprise.

"HE'S AWAKE! RUN AWAY!" The white one screamed.

The two others ran with the white pony as they laughed and screamed in terror. I turn back to Fluttershy who's backed up on the couch.

"Were you guys staring at me?" I ask.

"Oh please forgive me, we weren't staring at you, I mean we were but…." She hid behind her mane defensively while she softly and apologetically said "Sorry."

I rolled my eyes and slowly got up from my mat. I'm too awake to go back to sleep so I might as well get up. I looked at my watch and saw it was seven o'clock Thursday. Heh, slept through an entire day. With nothing else to do, I slowly slip my boots on and tie the laces while tucking my pants into them. After that was done I sat up turned to my rucksack.

_Okay, let's see what I brought with me. _

Opening the snaps that keep the backpack closed, I flip over the cover and stare at the bag for a good minute.

"What's wrong?" asked the soft voice of Fluttershy behind me.

"I am rather upset, yet at the same time glad that I didn't pack for my patrol." I said shaking my head.

"What do you mean?" she asks again

"I didn't pack what was necessary for a three day patrol through the woods." I simply explained.

"Well, what did you pack." She then hid behind her mane again "If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, basically everything I didn't want lying around for my co-workers to get." I start sifting through my bag for things. "Such as my phone, my wallet, and. . . . . A bunch of other crap."

Fluttershy walked up next to me and looked into my bag. I didn't really think much of it because I thought "What would she find interesting in my bag?" She then reached into my rucksack and pulled out large black aluminum can.

"That's mine!" I quickly said as I snatched it from her hooves.

Well that sure scared her cause she squeaked and jumped up and then hid behind her mane again.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know taking your things would anger you so much! I'm so sor-r-ry!" she cried.

I sighed and shook my head.

"No Fluttershy, I'm not angry at you. It's just that this is something I don't want you to get your hooves on." I said, trying to be as sympathetic as I can at the moment.

Well, that calmed her down a bit because she slowly walked back to me and asked me what the can was.

"Well, this is what my people call, an 'energy drink'." I hold the can up, "It's a carbonated drink that supposedly gives you energy in the next few minutes and it lasts for a couple hours."

"Carbonated? Like soda?" a small child's voice said behind me.

I turned around to see one of the three ponies that ran off earlier. It had an orange coat with a purple mane and tail, a Pegasus like Fluttershy. Not wanting to leave her hanging, I answer her question.

"Yes, like soda pop."

"Cool! Can I have some!" the little orange pony asked jumping up and down.

Behind her was another yellow pony saying "Oooh! Can ah have sum too?" and a white pony asking "Ooh! Ooh Oooh! Me three!" I quickly took the can away and said they couldn't have any. In unison the three of them went "Awwwww WHYYYY!?"

"Well, because you really can't drink this. To us humans, it can get pretty addicting so I don't want to imagine what shi- I mean stuff could go wrong with you kids. And even if you were human I STILL wouldn't give this to you, you're too young to drink it. Maybe when you hit your teen years I MIGHT reconsider, but no not right now. Plus, I don't think this is good anymore. I lost this thing in my rucksack three months ago."

The three of them lower their heads in disappointment.

"I haven't seen you three before, what are your names? " I ask.

The orange one was the first one to answer.

"I'm Scootaloo!" she said we pride.

"Ah'm Applebloom!" said the yellow one with a bit of a southern accent. She had a red mane and tail along with a pink-ish bow in her mane.

Finally the third one, the white pony with a faded purple and pink mane spoke up saying "And I'm Sweetie Belle!"

Then suddenly the three of them in unison shouted "And we are THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!"

I winced at the sudden volume of their voice, but it quickly faded. Still, not as loud as a '249 going off next to your ear. After recovering I asked…

"Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

"Yeah! We're three fillies on a mission to find our cutie marks!" piped up Applebloom.

"Yeah, could someone explain to me what exactly IS a cutie mark?" I asked.

"Well..." Fluttershy began, I turned to face her. "A cutie mark is what we ponies get when we find our special talent."

"Ohhh, so that's what that is."

"What's on your arm? Is that YOUR cutie mark?" Asked the white pony known as 'Sweetie Belle'.

I looked down to my right arm to see a scar I had gotten when a bullet grazed me.

"Nah, just a scar."

"How'd you get it? Were you doing something cool, awesome, and dangerous?" asked the orange pony, Scootaloo.

"Well, it WAS dangerous; I guess you could say that." I swear I could hear Lieutenant Sage yelling orders. "I would tell you but…..not right now. Just…..don't wanna talk about it."

Scootaloo nodded her head and said "Okay" all disappointedly. I grabbed my jacket and slipped it on, looking towards the door.

" Welp, I'm gonna go look around. Try and get to see the area around."

"Oh, but Lorenzo, Twilight told me to keep you here until she can formally introduce you to the town." Fluttershy sort of ordered.

I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I don't care what Twilight says. I'm not gonna stay cooped up in here. I'm going out, whether you like it, or not." I said as I picked up my rifle and started for the door.

I reached for the doorknob but Fluttershy got in front of me, blocking the exit.

"I promised Twilight I wouldn't let you out, and I am keeping it!" she threatened.

"Fluttershy get out of the way before I-"

I was cut off when she gave me this menacing stare. Man, I felt my body freeze up as if I was paralyzed. I also heard this voice, her voice, in my head telling me to stop and sit down. My body felt like doing as she ordered, but my mind was yelling at me to do otherwise. I shut my eyes and gently shoved her out of the way while grabbing the doorknob and opening the door.

I walked around, rifle lowered at the ready. I'm not looking for something to shoot; it's just that I never like going anywhere unknown without something to defend myself with. I stop and look around, scope out my surroundings. I traveled over a hill, about two hundred meters West of Fluttershy's house. If I travel North West half a klick, I'll find myself at that one town. If I travel east, in about three hundred meters I'll find myself in that one forest. Hmm, there seems to be some sort of farm or field of some sort about three hundred meters from here. I'm gonna go over there.

I start jogging towards the farm or whatever it was at a steady pace. I felt much lighter now that I wasn't wearing my thirty pound IOTV. At least the Army switched to the IOTV rather than stay with the IBA. That thing was instant back pain in basic training! Wait, is that Twilight Sparkle's house over there? Heh, what a weird name. Twilight Sparkle. I burst out laughing at the thought of "Why do the vampires in Twilight Sparkle?"

"Lorenzo! What are you doing out here!" some woman's voice said, or yelled.

I looked around trying to find out who it was only to see that purple unicorn again.

_Wait, shit she's charging up her horn again. Better start running!_

"Wait, come back! You shouldn't be out here!" the mare yelled.

I turned back and just started running. I looked back to see the unicorn running after me but after about a minute she started slowing down. Heh, its times like these I thank my drill sergeant for the daily PT in basic!

"Lorenzo! Lorenzo where are you!" I heard some voice call out.

"There he is! I see him!" another voice said.

In the distance ahead of me I see three 'crusaders' and Fluttershy running after me!

_Shit!_

I looked back to see Twilight still running after me.

_Shit I'm trapped! Welp, there's only one place I CAN go!_

I turned and started running towards the forest. Don't care what happens, I just KNOW they won't follow me there. I look back to see the ponies slowing down again. Either I'm running really fast, or their tiring out! Oh man, I think I just might make it! I'm only about two hundred meters away from the forest! Suddenly there was this *WOOSH* as I saw something fly past me. At first I thought it was an F-18 flying overhead but, then I saw a rainbow trail.

_SHIT she's after me too!_

I just gunned it and started sprinting as fast I could. I heard some laughing behind me. I looked around trying to find out where she was but I got knocked to the ground by the Pegasus following me. I opened my eyes to see the blue Pegasus with an evil smile on her face.

"Gotcha! Hey guys I got him!" she yelled.

I wasn't taking any chances. I raised a fist and socked her in the face, knocking her off. I jumped back up and grabbed my rifle to start running towards the forest. My legs were aching from running but I knew I couldn't give up just yet.

_Just another one hundred yards! Just gotta keep go-_

*WHAP*

I felt something hit my back. I turned around to see a needle, no, a tranquilizer on my back.

_Damm-_

* * *

"Is he going to be alright?" some peppy and hyperactive voice asked.

"Yes, he is going to be alright. He's just asleep for now." Another voice said.

"Did you put enough? I'm worried on how much sedative you used on the tranquilizer Twilight. I don't want to be in the dir digging up a grave for a human. You know how I hate dirt." Some sort of European voice complained.

"Well I don't really know what would put down a human so I used twice the normal dose. Lethal to ponies, but he seems to be sleeping like a foal." The same voice said earlier. I'm starting to recognize her voice.

I opened my eyes to find myself in Fluttershy's house. I try to move my head but I feel too weak to move. All I can see is the floor and some five or six sets of hooves.

"Hey look, he's alive!" the same hyperactive pink one said again.

I moved my arm, trying to bring myself up to a sitting position, but I was still too weak.

"Oh Lorenzo, please stay down. Your too weak to be moving around." A soft voice whispered. I believe it was Fluttershy?

I saw my rucksack in the corner of my eye and that pink pony looking through it. I didn't mind that much, I mean, what could she POSSIBLY find interesting in there?

"Ooooh look Rarity! More of his clothes are in here!" the pink one shouted.

"My word! What IS that!? Who in their right mind would wear THAT atrocity!" the white unicorn exclaimed.

With the chemicals breaking down in my body I had just enough energy to sit up and look at what she pulled out. When I did, I had to laugh.

"Haha! That's my PT uniform!" I laughed.

"PT? What in Celestia's name is that!?" she asked.

"PT stands for physical training. You know, exercising?" I explain.

"Wait, why do you have an exercising uniform in your pack?" some rainbow maned Pegasus asks.

"Well, like I had told Fluttershy before, it's just full of a bunch of stuff I didn't want my co-workers getting. Hence, that's why you may see a lot of useless cra-" I saw that one of 'crusaders' was in the room. "'I mean junk is in there."

The pink one started going through my bag again. Before she could pull out something else I had to explain, I stopped her by pulling the rucksack away from her.

"So uhhhh, what are your names again?" I asked. The only name I can vaguely remember was Fluttershy and I believe that that was the yellow Pegasus.

"Wha-? How do you not remember our names? You just met us a da-"The blue Pegasus was cut off when the purple unicorn grabbed her and whispered something in her ear. I couldn't hear much of what she said; all I caught were two words. "Sedatives" and "messed up".

The Pegasus nodded her head and addressed herself, along with the other six ponies. The names Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight were starting to sound familiar. How did I black out again? All I have left to remember is this pain in my back and something I remember Fluttershy telling me.

"So, I remember someone telling me something about introducing me to the town?"

The purple unicorn, Twilight, spoke up.

"Yes, Fluttershy informed me that she had told you to stay so that I can properly introduce you to the ponies in Ponyville."

"So," I looked down at my watch. "How long is it gonna take till the town knows I'm here?"

"Well in the time it's going to take to create a town assembly with permission from the mayor, three days."

I rolled my eyes in frustration.

"Fine, I'll wait."

* * *

I never thought I'd have SUCH a flashback to three years ago when I was in-processing for basic training. Heh, at least here I'm waiting three days. Back then we waited a week and a half. I spent the first day helping Fluttershy with the animals. On my second day (with Fluttershy tagging along because she wanted to know I was safe) I went back into the Everfree Forest to search for any Equipment I might've left behind there. All I recovered was my radio and my multi-tool. Today was the third day and everything was getting wrapped up. Twilight was getting everything prepared and in an hour I'll be in front of the whole town giving my speech (which Twilight has prepared for me) of announcing myself as a friendly. I looked at the script for the speech. If only I could understand it. The writing doesn't look human, yet it looks like some sort of ancient latin hieroglyphics. I WOULD go bitch to Twilight how it isn't my language and I can't read it BUT I'm gonna save her the trouble and write my own speech, or at least make it up as I go along.

"Lorenzo, we have to go to the assembly now!" Fluttershy said a little cheery.

I got up and walked behind her, closing the door. Over the past couple of days, I've noticed Fluttershy has gotten a little less shy. She's also gotten less quiet and talks a bit louder. Dunno what's happened but I think prefer her that way. It kills me inside just to see her at her shy self. Up ahead I see Twilight walking towards the two of us.

"Are you ready to introduce yourself?" she asked, I'm guessing to me.

"Yep. So how are we gonna do this, you introduce me and I just walk up to the podium?" I ask.

"Well, yes. That is all I need you to do."

"Okay then, let's hope for the best."

I was staring down at my uniform while I stood behind Twilight who did her little introduction of me. To be as non-threatening as I could I just put on my regular uniform and patrol cap.

"…so please welcome our newest citizen of ponyville, Lorenzo!" Twilight brought me to the podium.

I walked up and looked down at the podium. I still had Twilight's prepared speech in my hands. I looked up to the crowd. There were ponies of all sorts of colors and races. Pegasi, Unicorns, and regular ponies had come to see me. I clear my throat and began.

"Good evening everyb-"

"DEAR CELESTIA, IT TALKS!" one pony yelled from the crowd.

I rolled my eyes and continued.

"Good evening everybody, my name is Lorenzo and I'm a human. First off I…."

I looked down at the written speech.

"You know what?" I tossed the papers away." Why do I have to be all formal just to show you I'm friendly and innocent? I mean, yeah, I look like something you've probably never seen before, but does that mean I'm bad? Maybe, but that's not always the case. I'm just a simple human being. I cannot control magic nor fly like you ponies can. I'm pretty much like the regular ponies. Now just because I'm different and scary and all that, it doesn't mean I shouldn't be treated equally. All I ask is that I at least get the same care and respect that any other pony would get. Can you do that for me, please? That's all I ask."

All the ponies in the crowd look at each other, whisper into each other's ears, I bet unsure of what to think. Suddenly some little girl's voice says "Ah can!" I look out into the crowd and see that little yellow filly from earlier. Behind her another filly, this time an orange coat, popped up saying "Me too! I think you're cool!" A third one with a white coat yelled "Me three!" Soon after other ponies started agreeing and then there was a large crowd cheering. Damn, you'd never get humans THIS worked up on Earth.

"Thank you, that's all I needed." I said as I stepped away from the podium and walked down the stage. As I started walking I turned around to see the ponies running towards me! I was about ready to run but then I saw them smiling and laughing. As they got close to me they picked me up and I was carried around as if someone popular. I was paraded around the town by the ponies until they finally dropped me off in front of this place called "Sugar Cube Corner". My hand gets grabbed and I'm kind of dragged into the place. As I got inside I smelled that familiar scent of fresh dough and I immediately knew this was a bakery. As I looked to see who grabbed my arm I saw it was that pink pony named Pinkie Pie who had dragged me in there. She sat me down onto a chair while the rest of 'Ponyville' kept watch of me. Pinkie Pie then darted off to the kitchen in some sort of pink blur. In less than a second she came back with a blue cupcake that had little sprinkles on top. I looked at the cupcake, then to her, then back to the cupcake.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked, KNOWING that I'm going to sound like a total DUMBASS when I hear the answer.

"Heeheehee! You're supposed to eat it silly! Everypony knows that you aren't an official member of the town until you have a cupcake from Sugar Cube Corner. And I make the best ones!" she explains.

I rolled my eyes and took the cupcake.

"Well I'm not 'everypony' so I wouldn't know what's up." I said as I took a bite out of the pastry.

In a few bites I had finished the cupcake and all I had left was the wrapper.

"So?" she asked getting anxious for my answer. "How was it?"

"Got to admit, that was pretty good." I chuckled.

Pinkie Pie did a little fist pump (or hoof pump) and shouted "Yes!" while all the ponies cheered and hoorayed. So for the rest of the evening I was given a tour of the town. I was taken to several locations, like the park, the local market, 'Sweet Apple Acres', 'The Carousel Boutique', The School House, and this place called 'Quill's and Sofas'. I dunno what it is, but it sounds interesting.

After my 'grand' tour of the town, I walked off and sat down on a park bench to rest and collect my thoughts. I looked to the horizon to see the sun slowly setting and the moon rising on the opposite side of Ear-I mean Equestria. Damn, wonder how everybody's doin' back home. Heh, I bet Smith is still trying to pick up girls at the bar. I hope Rodriguez is stayin' outta trouble. I'm tired of bustin his ass out of every situation he gets caught up into. I look down to my watch to see it's a quarter past eight. Welp better get back to Fluttershy's. She's gonna be "worried sick" if I don't return in time.


	7. That Damned Forest

I awoke with a jolt and franticly looked around the room, pistol in hand. After finding there's nothing threatening around I lowered my sidearm. I looked down at my watch and pushed the digital light button. It read two fifty-nine. I lay back down on the mat and closed my eyes, but I continued to stay awake.

I got up from the mat and walked around. I looked out of one of the windows in Fluttershy's home to see the Everfree Forest. Behind me, I see my rifle propped up against the wall, and then looked back to the forest outside the window. I got three to four hours till dawn. What the hell, I got some time to kill. And with that I quickly tied the laces to my boots, threw on my FLC and Boonie Hat while I ran out with my rifle.

Now usually I would want to stay inside where it's cozy and safe and that's what I bet you would want too, but I was bored and patience really never was something I had. That was the first reason I wanted to go there. Here's the second reason. I got into this world in that Forest. Maybe if I look hard enough, I can find a way to get out. I don't care what Celestia says, I am getting the hell out of here.

I ran off into forest, happy I get to at least do SOMETHING without being watched by Fluttershy 24/7. It's worse than being watched by your C.O. Actually I'd rather be watched by First Sergeant Davis. At least he'd laugh and call me a dumbass when I screw up and get hurt. Fluttershy has to get really worried and has to treat me like a child. Then again, it took Sergeant First Class Grant treating me like a child to help me stay alive.

Wait, why does that tree look familiar? Have I been- No I haven't been walking around in circles. Have I? I pull out my compass and the glowing arrow tells me I'm looking West. Damn it! I HAVE been going in circles! I reposition myself to head East and continue trudging off deeper into the forest. After some hiking I stumble upon Zecora's home. I look down at my watch to find that it's almost four o'clock. I would stop by and say hi, but times wasting and I want to get back before Fluttershy notices I'm missing. So I continue walking east, searching for something that might not even be here.

After maybe thirty minutes I see this river, the water's flowing calmly and it doesn't seem to be too deep. I look left and right and there doesn't seem to be any way of crossing it other than simply walking through it. Deciding "fuck it", I slowly wade into the water, putting my rifle above my head so the barrel doesn't get flooded. As I get halfway I'm already neck deep in water. As I start reaching the other side the current starts picking up speed. I started to get dragged by the current so I started to swim towards the bank. I swam as hard as I could but the current was only stronger. After maybe a minute of being dragged by the water I clung onto a rock to rest. My arms were burning from the pain of overworking them when I tried to swim against the current.

_Wait, why does the rock feel like its moving?!_

I looked down to see that the rock I was holding on to was giving way. I looked around trying to find another rock to jump to but it broke off and I was once again dragged by the current. Suddenly the water turned from a current to some raging rapids. I was sucked under the water and tried to grab whatever I could to stop myself. With the muffled sound of the rapid and the loss of sight I was practically blind. Thankfully I grabbed onto a floating three branch that helped in bringing my head above the water, but I wasn't out of danger yet. The sound of the rapids was dulled down and I could hear something louder, something crashing. With the water in my eyes I tried looking around, only to see an end to the river and to discover, this wasn't a river, it's a waterfall! I looked left and right trying to find a way to avoid it but it was no use. I was too far away from the bank to jump and the current was too strong to swim against. Deciding fuck it, I accepted whatever's gonna happen and just jumped when I reached the edge hoping I would land on something soft. Last thing I saw was blue water and then darkness.

* * *

My vision was hazy; I slowly drifted towards the bank and just laid there, exhausted. After maybe five minutes I forced myself up and walked around looking for my rifle. I spotted a glint in the moonlight and knew it was my rifle. It was on the opposite side of the bank and I trudged through the water to reach it. To my surprise it's still in good condition, the only damage is a small dent in the stock. I peek through the sight and see no visible damage to it. Draining the water from the barrel I do a check to see if it can still shoot. Switching it off safe, I aim at the water and fire two rounds.

_Good, no jams._

I quickly dried myself off and continue heading…wherever looks interesting. After maybe thirty minutes of steady walking I see what looks like a rope bridge with some fog blocking the view of what's on the other end. Over the fog I can barely make out what looks to be a tower of some sort. It looks menacing and scary and my gut feeling was telling me not to go in there, but I can't say I explored this forest for nothin'.

While walking on the bridge through the fog, I swear I thought I heard echoes of someone talking. As if someone was whispering around me. As I crossed the bridge I realized what the rest of the tower was. An old ruined castle. I didn't know if it was abandoned or not so I turned the safety off and put the butt of the rifle to my shoulder. I slowly walk towards the main door. One is still closed while the second is wide open. I walk through the entrance to see a large room with multiple windows on the sides and what looks like a fountain or something in the center. Walking up to it I see it has five bars sticking out with little cups on the end of them. It looks as if they were meant to hold something, but what? Up ahead I see a tower but there's no door to it. I could climb it, but that would take too long and I'm too lazy to. I look around to see nothing else, just the very room I stand in. As I walk out of the building I see some sort of human sized silhouette running away.

"Hey wait! Wait up!" I shout, running after it.

I followed it to another building that I hadn't seen before. I ran up the steps to the building and followed it through a hallway. Exiting the hallway I found myself in what looks to what used to be the great hall. There's eroded pillars covered in vines to my right and left and there seems to be a pedestal with a large window up ahead. In front of the pedestal is the same silhouette looking at me. I walk over to it and as I get close enough I finally realize, it looks exactly like me. It's wearing the same uniform, boots, FLC, and hat as I am, though I can't tell if it has a face. Also it's not carrying the same rifle or anything at all to be exact, which means it isn't me. I cock my head to the right and it mimics. I raise one leg and it does the same. I take a step back but it steps closer to me. I take another step back and it gets even closer. I raise my rifle to its face and it knocks the rifle away and pulls it towards itself. I pull back and it kicks me in the leg while taking the rifle from my hands. As I try to get up I feel the cold metal barrel against my neck. I look up to see nothing but it's cold dead face.

"Who are you?" I don't know why, but that's what I asked as I stared at it.

It says nothing but kicks me to the ground once more. I lay on my back, looking up at this THING that is once again aiming my rifle at me. I hear an evil laugh as it slowly squeezes the trigger, but it never gets the chance. As if on cue, some blue bolt of energy hits it in the shoulder, knocking the rifle out of its hands. It clenches the wound but doesn't get much time to react before another bolt of energy completely disintegrated it and turned it to ash. I look back to who, or what, had saved my life. At the end of the room, I see a dark blue pony. It looks the same as Celestia, it has wings like a Pegasus and the horn of a unicorn, but shorter than the princess. Her mane and tail even sparkle like Celestia's. Strange, she has a striking resemblance to that black pony in the mural.

"Are you alright? You seem to be in a lot of pain." The pony asked trotting over to me.

I brought myself to my knees and answered with a groan.

"A bit, but I'll be fine. Thanks for saving me there. I thought that was gonna be the end of me."

"We need no thanks for our efforts. We were just doing what you would have done for us." She says.

As soon as she said 'we' I started looking around to see if there was anyone else around. We were alone.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Nah, nothing's wrong. Just a bit dazed from the attack." I said as I got up and grabbed my rifle. "So, how'd you know I was here?"

"We tend to watch over the kingdom at night. We had noticed you walking into the Everfree Forest so we followed. We apologize if this disturbs you, yet if we hadn't followed you wouldn't be alive right now." She explained.

"Well, thanks for watching my back. I owe you one." I look back at what remains of that silhouette that tried to kill me. "What was that thing anyway?"

"THAT" she points at the remains." Is what we elder ponies call a 'Shadow'."

"A shadow?"

"Yes, it is a dangerous creature made of dark magic. It takes the form of whatever sentient being is nearby, living or dead, and uses itself as bait to kill others."

"Well, at least I was able to survive that." I look at the black spot on the ground, and then back to her. "By the way, what's your name? Don't think we've met before, have we?"

"We have many names, but MY name is Luna, Princess Luna."

I take off one of my gloves, hold my hand out and smile. "Pleasure to meet you, you can call me Lorenzo."

She stares at me quizzically then extends a hoof out to which I grab and give her a handshake. As I shook her hoof I saw my watch. It read five thirty-three.

"So does this forest go any farther?" I ask.

"Yes, but you will find nothing of interest there. It is nothing but constant, never ending forest ahead." She informed me. "Why do you ask?"

"Well Princess Celestia told me that my only chance of getting out of here was if ANOTHER explosion was replicated either here or in my universe. But it's been six days and I'm tired of waiting. So that's why I'm here. But now that you've told me there no end to this forest…"

"We are sorry, truly we are. We understand how you feel. It is hard to wait for something you want more than anything."

"How do you know how I'm feeling? What makes you think you know the pain of being stuck somewhere you don't want to be?" I ask, slightly angry now.

"Because we were imprisoned on the moon for a thousand years by our sister." She said in a cold voice.

"Oh…." It hit me like a ton of bricks. She's Celestia's sister. That should've explained the 'Luna' part and I was too stupid to see that. Damn, now I feel like shit for saying what I said. "…I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"It is okay. We all get upset one time or another. I apologize if we had angered you."

"No I'M sorry. What I said was stupid and uncalled for. Now before we start exchanging apologies forever, let's get outta here. I don't wanna be here in case another 'Shadow' appears." I change the subject.

"Agreed. "She nodded.

I took point and lead the way out of the forest, while keeping an eye on my compass. After maybe an hour we escaped the forest to see the early morning sun.

"Well, here's Ponyville."

"Beautiful isn't it?" Luna asked, marveling at the scene before her.

"I dunno about you but I think it's kinda nice. A lot better than the place I used to live in." I shrugged.

"What do you mean 'kinda'? This place is wonderful. How could you be unsatisfied with this town?" she asked, flabbergasted.

"Hey don't get me wrong, this place is amazing. It's just that I…." I stared at my feet, trying to come up with the words.

"Feeling homesick?" she asked.

I looked up to her to defend myself, but found that she was right.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I used to HATE where I lived. The cold and wet days, having to put up with my dumbass co-workers, and being stationed there for three years. I was in a situation I couldn't get myself out of. I was stuck. A few days before I got here I thought of committing suicide, but didn't. Then I got here and saw how beautiful this place is. It made me realize everything wasn't as bad as I thought it was. Even with this though there are still some things that plague me, things that haunt me to this very day.

"Would you mind telling me about them?" the princess asked.

"No, you wouldn't understand. And even if you could, you wouldn't forgive me." I shook my head.

"However bad it is, we won't get angry. We promise."

I looked at her and I knew she would keep her promise. I then wasted half an hour telling and explaining the story of one of my worst screw ups. Throughout the story she didn't even show any form of anger, nor did her pace of breathing change. She stayed calm and silent the whole time. After I finished she had questions and I answered them as best I can.

"We understand how you feel, Lorenzo. Just one question remains. How do you still feel regret even though that was years ago?" she asks.

"Because having to live with it, having to live with the choices I made, its worse than you can possibly imagine. Picture this, Luna. Imagine being stuck on the moon for an eternity, just waiting to die. Waiting for your life to be sucked away so you wouldn't have to face the very lies you've told, the people you hurt."

She wore a very sorrowful look on her face; she now knew what I meant and maybe even more.

"Now I want you to not tell anyone or any pony what I just told you. Okay?"

She didn't speak but rather nodded her head. She looked over to a mountain to the far West.

"Well as much as we have enjoyed this conversation, we believe it is time to depart. Goodbye Lorenzo, and enjoy my sister's day." And with that, she disappeared in a flash of magic. My guess is, is that she teleported herself to the castle.

Anyway, I was tired from running around the forest so I walked to the park and sat down on a bench that was under the shade of a tree. I took the hat off my head and put it on the seat of the bench while I tossed my jacket and FLC to side. Untying my boot laces, I pulled my boots and socks off and put them next to the bench. I rolled up my pants so I could cool myself off in the morning breeze. Lying back and slumping into the bench, I closed my eyes and took a nap.

* * *

I woke up to see it's about noon time and well it doesn't seem as busy as I thought it would. Still not used to the quietness of 'Ponyville'. It's kind of unnerving actually. Like I feel like I'm being watched. I quickly looked around to make sure I wasn't. Shortly after my paranoia attack I got up from the bench, picked up my gear and walked back to Fluttershy's.

I got to her house, but to my surprise she wasn't there. I looked around and I couldn't find a clue as to where she went. Out from the kitchen I saw Fluttershy's pet Rabbit, Angel.

"Hey Angel, you know where 'Shy went?" I asked.

I watched as he jumped up to a table and grab a picture frame. He pointed at Fluttershy and her five friends in the photo. He then cuffed his paws around his eyes as if they were binoculars and then pointed at me.

"She went to go look for me? Well, where exactly did she go?" I asked.

He jumped over to the window and I SWEAR I felt my heart stop when he pointed to the Forest. Without skipping a beat I retied my boot laces while throwing on my FLC and Helmet. I ran out the door loading a magazine into my rifle and switching the ROF to burst. I ran aimlessly through the forest until I came to my senses and slowed down. I checked my compass to see where I was going and then made a slow jog through the forest, listening for anything that could lead me to the girls.

Now it's not like I care for them a whole lot, it's just that I don't want to be held responsible for them if they get injured or worse. Also, I don't want to find out something bad happened to them. It'll be too much like Afghanistan. I meet a guy one day and week later I find out he was blown in half by an IED. It's not like I didn't know I was gonna get caught up in that sort of crap, I knew the dangers. I just couldn't take watching everybody else-

I heard a snap and quickly looked around. I saw that damned dragon chicken thing. Fluttershy told me it was a cockatrice. She told me if I ever come across one, the best thing to do was walk away. It started hissing and took a stance as if it were gonna charge at me.

"Oh fuck you!" I muttered as I turned around and started walking around it while trying to look away.

I heard some screech and some leaves ruslting around me and I turned to see that it was running at me. I raised my leg and it ran into my boot, almost knocking itself out. While it was dazed I brought my rifle up to my shoulder and pulled the trigger. All three rounds tore through the cockatrice's body and almost ripped it apart. HOPEFULLY the girls heard it and would investigate what the sound was. I waited about five minutes before I heard a scream in the distance then shortly after there was a loud roar.

I made a dead sprint towards the direction of where I heard it. Since I'm in a forest the sound could've easily bounced off tree to tree and lead me somewhere else. I can only HOPE I'm going in the right direction! I heard a scream again, this time it sounded closer. Again, shortly after that was a loud roar. This time I heard someone yell "Fluttershy." In the distance I saw a large beast trying to attack the mares. As I got close I noticed it saw me. It started charging in my direction, pushing the mares away. With whatever strength I had after running I put my shoulder in front and ran towards it screaming as loud as I could. As I hit it I was knocked back and it stumbled for a second. I quickly got up and it threw its paws around trying to scratch me. I dodged it as best as I could but still managed to get scratched in the arm. Behind it I saw Dash kick it in the back and the animal almost fell on top of me. It got up and started using its tail (which was a stinger) to hit dash. I kicked it in the side trying to direct its attention off of her and onto me.

"Come at me you furry bastard!" I shouted at it.

I saw Applejack run in and she got onto her forelegs. I swear I heard a snap as her hind hooves connected with its back. It toppled over again but got up as it did before. This time it tried to bite her. I jumped over and tried to stop it but in doing so I got my arm in its mouth and it wouldn't let go. My rifle was in my right arm, which the beast had in its mouth. I tossed it to my left hand and pushed the barrel against the animal's body. I had little to no choice. I didn't want the girls to see what I'm about to do, but I didn't want to die either. With a quick pull of the trigger I sent three rounds tearing through its body. It let go of my arm and cried in pain. It fell over but was still alive. I put the barrel to its head and I heard Twilight shout a fearful "No!" as I pulled the trigger. I lowered my rifle and looked to the five mares that unfortunately witnessed my murderous act of violence.

"I-is it d-dead?" Asked Applejack as she walked towards the beast, staring at its motionless body.

"Yep" I nodded with a sigh.

Rainbow Dash slowly walked towards the dead animal's body and held a hoof in front of her mouth when she saw the blood and what was left of the head. In an instant she darted towards a bush. We can all agree she puked.

I started bandaging my arm that was torn up by the teeth of that creature. I looked at my compass and started heading west again. I walked about five meters then looked back. "You comin' or what?"

They were all visibly shaken by what just happened earlier, but they followed anyway. Fluttershy was still unconscious so I had to carry her back to Ponyville. About halfway through the walk, Twilight spoke up.

"Was that really necessary?" Asked Twilight Sparkle, anger in her voice.

I looked down to see her looking up at me, anger and disgust on her face. I looked at the rest of her friends, their expressions alone asking me the same question. I knew the answer wasn't right, but it had to be said.

"Yes, yes it was necessary. If I hadn't done that, it would've torn my arm off and killed me, then go after the six of you. You can argue with me all you want, if I hadn't done that we wouldn't be here talking right now."

"But, why did you have to kill it?" Twilight retorted. "I could have performed a spell to put it to sleep. You didn't have to make that choice."

"True, but it was him or me. I made the choice and that's that. There's no turning back and no regrets now."

I looked back at Twilight, only to see shock on her face.

_Heh, guess she didn't expect me to say something like that._

The rest of the walk was silent, save for the occasional chirp or rustling of some leaves. Although at one point the mares stopped following me but later regrouped as I passed some large patch of blue flowers. Wonder what that was about. Anyway, we escaped that DAMNED forest and arrived in Ponyville as it started to get late. I had to convince the girls that Fluttershy would be okay so they would leave to do their own thing.

I had checked her vitals in the forest and she seemed to have suffered a stage two concussion and would suffer some slight amnesia for about an hour after waking up. Now she SHOULD'VE woken up on the thirty minute walk back to Ponyville, but she didn't and that worried me. When I got back to her house, I did a more thorough exam and found something a bit terrifying. I found a scratch on her belly and a small puncture wound on her left side that I hadn't noticed. Must've been a sting from that one beast.

As if on instinct, I immediately started searching for my aid bag so I could start an IV and bring some fluids into her system. I quit searching when I remembered all I have is my rucksack. Remembering Fluttershy takes care of animals, I started searching her house for any IV equipment. Luckily I found what I needed and also found some saline in her fridge. I had to heat it up though so the cold liquid wouldn't put her into hypothermia. Doing as I was taught, I found a vein, put an elastic tourniquet on her foreleg, and inserted the catheter. I inserted the drip line into catheter and set up a little stand for it. It should prevent her from getting dehydrated and help her fight off whatever toxins are in her body.

I didn't have to do anything today so I stayed and watched to see if she'd get better. Some ten minutes went by and Fluttershy slowly started waking up. She would open her eyes and look around, then close them again to rest. I looked at my rucksack and remembered that I had my phone in my parka. Taking the phone from the jacket, I turned on the device and found that I had no service in the area.

_Heh, figures._

I switched to music and decided to listen to some tunes while I wait for the Pegasus to get better. All the while I see Angel by Fluttershy's side, caressing her mane as if it were going to help her get better. I rolled my eyes and continued doing what I was doing. As I was listening to my music I looked at the sleeping Pegasus, then to my phone.

_Fuck it; she could use the music more than I do._

And with that I took my earbuds and placed them into Fluttershy's ears. I then turned the phone onto my jazz playlist so it's nothing Fluttershy can't handle. Wanting to catch some rest myself, I laid back against the wall.

"Yo Angel! Wake me up if Fluttershy comes to, alright?"

He threw a sloppy salute and returned to watching Fluttershy. As he did that, I closed my eyes and drifted off.


	8. Recuperation and Reasoning

**Attention Viewers, a warning before you read this. The main character, Lorenzo, is going to be acting more of a dick than before. So, prepare yourselves. Also, I've lost some interest into writing this so it's gonna become sorta crappy (if not more than it already is.) Enjoy**

* * *

I found myself walking, in a desert! The hot sun is beating down on my neck and my mouth is getting dryer and dryer. Ahead and all around me I see nothing but a desolate landscape. There's no use in walking yet I continue to drag my feet. I'm getting a sense of loneliness but just barely. I want to feel sad that there's no one with me but I can't feel the emotion. I try to feel angry but, nothing. I feel . I continued to drag my feet simply to just keep moving on. As I walked, the dry and arid desert turned into a lush green and lively Jungle. The jungle had a strange mix of Earth like trees and Equestrian like plants. I kept on walking, getting my shoe stuck in the mud every once in a while. About five meters away from me I saw an alligator in the jungle. I slowly took a step back and it happened to notice me. As it saw me it hissed (yeah, alligators hiss) and started charging at me. I turned and ran, feeling a surge of adrenaline coursing through my body. As I ran I heard some strange beeping sound, like a phone but different. The beeping started to get louder and louder as I ran, the alligator still on my tail. Suddenly the world I was starting to shake, slowly at first and then felt like something of an Earthquake! All around me, trees are starting to fall and that alligator isn't slowing down! I tripped on a tree stump that I hadn't seen in the low light. I turned around to see the alligator getting closer but saw it get squashed by a falling tree. I sighed in relief but it was only short-lived when I saw another falling tree about to land on top of me. I rolled to the side and dodged it. I started running again and the shaking grew worse and before I knew it the ground started crumbling underneath me. I fell and all I saw was pitch black dar-

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw Angel shaking me with a worried look on his face. I jumped and slid over to Fluttershy only to find that she's getting better and that there doesn't seem to be anything wrong. I felt something tugging at my pants and saw that it was Angel trying to tell me something. He was pointing at my rucksack which I now noticed a beeping sound that I seemed to have ignored. I crawled to my bag and opened it up. Inside I saw a red flashing light. I dug around and found some weird looking radio that I hadn't seen in my bag before. Hell, I don't even think that was there in the first place! Angel gave me this weird look and I did the same. Not knowing what to do, I hit what I thought was the push to talk button.

"Hello?" I asked, not knowing who or what's on the other end or if I'm even gonna get a response.

I waited a few seconds, hoping there would be a response yet hoping there isn't as I might just be going insane.

"Finally you picked up. How's Equestria, Escobedo?" I heard a familiar voice ask me over the radio.

"What, the fuck? Who is this and how do you know my name?"

"Don't tell me after a few days you've forgotten me? It's Whiskey two, Lieutenant Fritz if ya don't remember. I was the guy you talked to before you got sent on that little 'patrol' mission."

"Patrol mission? What are you talking about? How do you know where I am? I want answers!"

'Fritz' just sighed.

"Do you really want to know? I really shouldn't be telling you this but here it is. The government, our government, set you up. Top brass found out about some way to reach another dimension, to contact other life out there. They've sent drones out but those got busted pretty quickly. They wanted to send a man in and that's where you come in." Fritz said, his voice sounding bored and tired.

I just sat there, staring at the damned radio. I'm not even angry anymore. At least now I know I've been sent here for a reason, a stupid reason though. All I could feel at that moment was just being upset. Upset about how I wasn't even told of this 'operation'.

"You guys are some sick, twisted, and evil son of a bitches, you know that right?"

"Yeah we know, and we're damn proud of that fact. Now before I disconnect, is there anything else you want to know?"

"Yeah, one thing. How many days has it been since I left Earth. For me I've been here a couple of weeks, or 15 days. How is it for you?"

"Well here on Earth you've been gone for about a week and a half or approximately ten days. So Earth seems to five days behind compared to Equestria. Well, I have to let you go now. I'll contact you twelve hours from now, Fritz out." Immediately after he disconnected there was static.

I put the radio in my cargo pocket and checked my watch. It read four thirty-nine. I got up and checked on Fluttershy only to find that her condition is still improving, although I might have to replace the bag of saline seeing as how it's starting to run out of fluid. I jumped in my skin as I heard a knocking from behind the front door. I crawled over and opened it only to see Rainbow Dash there looking worried and from what I saw, her shaking.

"Hey Lorenzo, is Fluttershy up?" she asked.

"No she's asleep, or resting at the moment."

"Well, can I at least see her?" I heard her voice quivering.

"Uh yeah sure." I opened the door wide so she could be allowed access into Fluttershy's home.

As soon as she saw Fluttershy hooked up to an IV stand I got the response I expected, shock. She trotted to her friend's still body and looked at me with eyes that I've seen all too often.

"What happened? Why is she like this!?"

I shook my head and answered.

"I overlooked that she'd been stung by something back in the forest. I set up an IV line with Saline to keep her hydrated and help her fight off the toxins in her body. She's recovering but she still needs some rest before she'll be able to have her strength back."

She looked back to her friend who was still asleep as if she never heard it, though subconsciously I bet she did. Probably eating her up inside hearing her friend to be in such a state of…distress.

"You know of all the ponies to check up on Fluttershy's condition you're the last one I thought would appear on her doorstep. Thought you really didn't care for anyone, much less Fluttershy." I thought aloud, the dick part of my personality coming out of its shell.

She turned around, her look of fear and sadness turned to anger. She flew up to be at eye level.

"You don't know ANYTHING about me and Fluttershy!" she shouted in a sudden burst of anger.

"Woah woah! Sorry, Rainbow Dash. I didnt know!"

"You dont understand. You've never had a friend who's been with you all your life! You don't have any friends! You're alone!" she yelled, spitting in my face.

_That….was a dagger to the heart.  
_

I wanted to punch her in the face SO HARD. I held back with all my strength, stopping myself from doing so. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"You're right. I don't have any friends. I am alone. I don't know what it's like to have a friend since grade school that's been with me all my life. I don't know what it's like fight, bleed, and cry with my best friend at my side. I don't know what it's like to watch him die in my arms, to have his blood on my hands! You're right! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT LOVE OR FRIENDSHIP! I'M JUST A STUPID HUMAN!"

She slowly lowered to the ground and backed away, sadness and guilt present in her eyes. She had the fucking NERVE to say what she said! I'm not holding back anymore, I'm letting her have it all.

"Of my years having a friend by my side, I've learned this. Friendship is stupid. We all die in the end, creating such bonds only makes it harder to say goodbye."

"Lorenzo…..I'm sorry! I didn't kno-"

"NO! Don't say another fucking word! Just get the fuck out! I don't wanna see you! Just GO!" I pointed to the door.

She stood there, looking at me then looking at Fluttershy.

"No, I'm not leaving my friend! YOU leave!" she stood defiant against me.

I was about to grab her by the mane and throw her out but remembering as how I never left my friend in his time of dying, I stopped myself from doing so. Instead, I put on my jacket and excused myself from the house doing as she said. I walked around aimlessly not knowing where I was going or what I was doing, I just walked. After maybe thirty minutes I stopped and remembered that I had to replace the bag of saline but stopped when I thought it be best for her to walk the rest of her recovery on her own.

I started walking into the forest but remembered about what happened last time when they went after me. Turning back, I picked up a rock and threw it as hard as I could in anger. I had nowhere to go to release my rage. I had no enemies here that I could fight; no dangerous creatures that threaten this area. I heard and saw some flash of light behind me and turned around. It was Luna, again.

"What do you want now, Luna?"

"Strange how you do not bow or address us as Princess Luna." The goddess raised an eyebrow.

"Well first, I'm not from here so I don't see the need to do that. Second, I'm too pissed to even care if I was."

"Pissed? Did you wet yourself?" She asked, taking a step back.

"Wha- no! In human lingo, pissed is just slang or an informal term we use for angry or frustrated." I explained.

"Well that is not good either. What is it that you are 'pissed' about? Is it more about what had happened back then? Lorenzo you musn-"

"No it's not that just…" I shook my head "I don't want to talk about it. It's a wound that doesn't need re-opening."

"Perfectly understood. Now as for why we are here we- What happened to your arm? Why is it wrapped in bandages and caked in blood?" She asked stepping closer.  
|

I looked down and noticed that my jacket was rolled up a little, revealing a fraction of the bandage.

"Oh I uhhh, got my arm caught in the mouth of a manticore so…. Yeah…" I trailed off.

She immediately rolled up my sleeve and stared to undo the dressings and examined the wound. I hadn't checked under the bandages until now and found that it looked to be infected. Easily diagnosable by the fact that it was swollen and there was puss. A dark blue aura started to wrap around my arm and I felt some sort of tingling sensation as that happened.

"Hmm." She began. "Your body seems to be slightly resistant to magic, though it shouldn't be too much of a problem in healing your arm."

I stood still as I felt some sort of cooling feeling enter my body through the wounds. I stared at my arm and witnessed as magic had stared to heal my wound, though only slightly. It hadn't fully closed but at least the holes are smaller now.

"Well that should do for now. It may take a week or two for it to fully heal. You will need antibacterial medicine in order for the infection to die down." She advised.

"I thought I was the medic?" I chuckled, followed by Luna giggling at the joke. "So, what was it that you wanted, again?"

"We just wanted to talk to somepony, or someone as you would say, before the night turns into day and we go back to the castle." She slowly laid down on her side.

"Well that's understandable as well. What, you wanna talk about YOU'RE problems too?" I chuckled as I sat down.

"Well, we were thinking we would like talk about you're world. We have long been curious as to how you're culture works. Our sister wouldn't really care just as long as you don't hurt anypony. We are just merely curious about you're species." She smiled.

"Well let me tell you a few good things about my kind. As you know we are a sentient race just like yourself. We have our own worldwide civilization that is prospering and building new technologies. On our good side we are a (mostly) friendly race of beings that share similar qualities that you do, save for the wings and horns that you ponies have. As of now we've run out (or are starting to run out) of room on the planet we live on and are searching for other worlds that can sustain us."

"Well we're sure that our world can sustain human life and we would gladly welcome you're kind as if they were ponies just like ourselves."

"That's where I'm going to stop you. I would not want us humans coming over to Equestria. Yeah we may be friendly to a different species but not to each other. You see we are a species that cannot work together as well as you ponies can. There's always got to be some sort of disagreement somewhere. And it doesn't take long before words turn into actions and it becomes physical."

"Well we ponies have physical confrontations much the same as you do. You can't be too bad to have around." She interjected.

"Luna, you don't understand. We are a species that is constantly at war with each other and because of that very reason I don't want to bring humans to this beautiful land only to ruin it with this horrible plague we call war. You know that black object that I usually carry around with me? That is called a gun. It fires pointed projectiles at the speed of sound and is designed to do nothing but kill. I am a soldier whose sole purpose is to kill soldiers of an opposing military or rebellion. You see, my JOB, my PURPOSE is to kill! I don't want more of ME in your land only to fuck it all up with humankind."

"We see and understand what you are talking about now. " She slowly nodded her head.

I looked at my watch, which read five eighteen, and looked over to the horizon to see the sun slowly peeking over the distant mountains. I looked over to the princess who had gotten off of the ground and stood up.

"We believe it is time for us to leave once again. Goodbye Lorenzo and enjoy my sister's day." And again, she disappeared in a flash of light and I was left alone.

I considered walking around some more and then wanted to go back to Fluttershy's to rest, but remember that Dash may still be there and she told me to leave. I have nowhere else to g- fuck it. I'll climb this tree and sleep in it. With that, I climbed the nearest tree and tried to sleep comfortably but I only got about ten or twenty minutes in it before I got tired of being in an uncomfortable position. I was about to go into town to waste time and mess around, before a certain Pegasus came flying in screaming my name.

"Lorenzo! You've got to help me! Fluttershy got up and then collapsed on the floor! C'mon, you gotta help her!" she pulled furiously on my left arm.

Even with what had happened two hours ago, I still ran a dead sprint towards the house. I'm not THAT much of a dick where I'd turn away from that very someone that hurt me even if they were in trouble.

* * *

_I'm a combat medic and it's MY job is to save lives!  
_

_No, it is not! You are a combat medic, not superman. You're job as a combat medic is to stabilize a casualty and make sure they don't die. Get it in your head son before you up and fuck someone up, or worse!_

* * *

Dash was flying fast and I was close behind. She was kind of surprised at how I was keeping up. As we reached the house I noticed that Dash had broken the door flying out to get me. I had to roll in through the space since the doorway is about a meter and a half tall. As I entered I saw the yellow Pegasus on the floor unconscious. Almost instinctively I checked her pulse and found she's still alive and breathing. I did a full sweep and found no external injuries (save for the extraordinary fast healing of the sting and scratch wounds) and no massive hemorrhaging.

"How is she? What happened?" Dash asked, her voice starting to quiver again.

"She's fine, I think. My guess is that she passed out from being too weak from the toxins still trying to break down in her body. If she were human she'd be dead but since you ponies seem to heal faster than humans, you'll be better. I think." I said as I picked up her limp body and placed her on the couch again.

I reset the IV line and attached another warm bag of saline to the IV pole and let it slowly drip. I then looked to Dash who still seemed worried.

"Fluttershy's good for now. All you'd have to do is have someone watch over her. If anything happens, just go and find me. In the meantime, I'll be out in Ponyville doing… whatever. Maybe I'll go find a house if they're available." I started crouching as I walked to the door.

"Well if you're looking for a house, I think either Twilight or Pinkie can help you out with that." Rainbow Dash stated.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Fuck that. I'm not going to talk to Twilight after all the ridiculous questions she kept asking me last week.

* * *

"-don't really have a definite answer to that. It all depends on where you live and your diet. For me, people tend to grow up to maybe six feet tall. Or about two meters." I answered casually.

"Thank you. Umm..Eighth question. How does you're species reproduce? Sexually or asexually?"

I sat there not knowing whether to tell the truth or skip to the next question.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" (Alternate version he says "Well I got a dick if that's what you're asking.")

* * *

And Pinkie Pie? I mean good lord, does she ever stop talking?

* * *

"-is it with the clothes you wear? I mean, they don't fit in with the grass or bushes or dirt or ANYTHING here in Equestria." Pinkie exclaimed.

"Well Pinkie, this isn't designed to camouflage, its designed t-"

"Then again there are the rocks that you COULD blend in with. Like the rocks and gravel streets in Canterlot." Pinkie cut me off.

"Well yeah I guess it could fit in there, but like I said it isn't-"

"You know what? Let's go and try it! Let's see if it works in the gravel and dirt! C'mon!" she cut me off again and grabbed my arm and made me run at the speed of light, I don't fucking know how.

* * *

I'm left with two options now.

Applejack

Or

Rarity

Well….if I go over to Applejack she'll ask me to work and then I'll get my answer after two to three hours of unpaid labor. When that's over she'll probably take me someplace that's in rough condition yet cheap. Rarity on the other hand will criticize my uniform AGAIN then make me try on a new outfit she's made for me. Afterwards she'll take me someplace that's probably newly built and fancy yet costs a fucking fortune. Who am I gonna for?...

* * *

"Well thank ya kindly for helpin' me out with the applebuckin' today, Lorenzo. We're a mite short on our quota because Big Macintosh has been out runnin' some errands for the farm so I've been out here by mahself today."

"Well….I'm uhhh….I'm glad I could help." I nodded as I picked up another two baskets and carried them to carriage.

This process would be repeated over and over until I did it like a robot. Pick up a basket; drop it at the carriage, repeat. All the while, AJ trying to start a conversation with me.

"Now of two ponies you could've gone to for help, you chose me?" Applejack asked as she kicked another tree.

"Well yes. I decided to go to you 'cause it was either sweat my ass off here or play dress up with Rarity."I picked up a couple more baskets and started walking towards the carriage. "Also because you'd take me someplace that's run down yet I can afford, rather than a new home that costs a fortune."

Applejack stopped what she was doing and gave me a sort of look that meant she was insulted.

"Now what is wrong with an old run down house? I mean it aintnothin' fancy bu-"

"I never said there was anything wrong with it. In fact, I prefer it. Sure it may be dangerous to live in but that's what gives the house, or building, character. It's what also gives you a story to tell to your friends." I shrugged.

_Also, any old house is better than the sandbag forts my buddies and I used to live in back in Afghanistan.  
_

Afterwards, AJ tried to ask me what home was like for me. I answered as best I could but changed the subject due to it getting irritating that I have to be repeatedly reminded by the fact I can't go home. Eventually our work ended and we got to enjoy lunch and cool off. At first I declined the snack but I was still dragged in by Applejack's persuasive skills. Lunch was fine, a few apple slices and a slice of pie. Too filling for my tastes but it's what builds you're strength back up. Even with how it was, it's a nice change of pace from eating mystery meat at the chow and eating packaged mystery meat.

After our meal, Applejack leads me to a part of the town which was less populated and almost secluded from the rest of the town. It reminds me of those places you could call 'the hood'. Actually, it even LOOKS like someplace you could call 'the hood'. Applejack started rambling on about the landmare who owns most of the homes and real estate in this area. I wasn't really paying attention to most of what she said, though I do remember her saying the mare's name is 'Erika'. Now for a human that's pretty normal, but for a pony?...

"Hmmm, this 'Erika' sounds pretty interesting. Is there any way I can meet her?" I ask looking around.

"Well that's how we're gonna find ya a home. By talking with her. Now AH'M not gonna talk to her, YOU are. Ah'm mostly friends with everypony here in Ponyville, but she is not the kind of pony I like to associate with." Applejack's expression darkened.

"How bad is she?"

"Well….. ah don't have any words for her. You can talk to her all ya like, but here ain't no way in pony hell ah'm goin' in there with HER. Rarity Ah can tolerate, but her?..." It felt like the questions I asked started asking were aggravatingher, so I stayed off the subject.

We walked for maybe five more minutes, occasionally looking around to find a pony or two on the street holding a bottle in a brown bag. I stared at one inebriated Stallion and in return he gawked at me with this wicked face. Eventually we reached the building Applejack was talking about, and I felt a sudden chill up my spine as I entered. Compared to everything that was outside this place looks to be in better shape than the houses they sell (or rent out). I continued to walk forward, taking note of the fact that Applejack didn't want to go any further due to not wanting to talk to 'Erika'. Up ahead is some sort of accountant at a table, a mare to be exact. She was reading what appeared to be an Equestrian Tabloid magazine. I cleared my throat to get her attention, but that didn't work. I cleared my throat even louder and that still didn't work. Not wanting to hurt my throat anymore with that, I placed my hands on the desk and spoke up.

"Excuse me." I got no answer.

"Excuse me, BITCH. Do you know where I can find a so called 'Erika'?"

"Do you have an appointment, you stupid ugly bastard?" she put down the magazine and wore a look of annoyance, as if she had something better to do. Damn, these ponies are aggressive.

"No, but I was hoping I could talk to her in renting a home here." I answered.

She rolled her eyes at me then began to check the planner and calendar at her desk.

"Well you're in luck; she's free for the next hour." She looked up at me with a face that just makes me more irritated.

"Thank you." I said as threw on an angry expression and walked away. While I did that, I flipped the finger at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, pointing at my middle finger as I flipped it at her.

"Oh." I smiled as I quickly thought up of a lie. "It's a human blessing."

"Oh, okay. Thank you. Here's a pony blessing" She smiled as she flipped her hoof in such a way it looked like flipping someone off.

I walked up a set of stairs chuckling to myself when suddenly, it hit me. No it literally hit me. I banged my head along the ceiling as I reached the second floor. I turned to my left and heard some crying behind a door. In addition to the crying, I heard this woman's voice. No wait, two women's voices. One sounded as if it was crying and the other sounded really obnoxious. Not the up in your face wanna punch them obnoxious. I mean the obnoxious that repeatedly says obscenities and makes you cry, obnoxious. This is not good. I stepped closer to hear in on the conversation.

"-please, I have a foal I have to tend to." The crying mare pleaded.

"Motherbuckah, if you were smart enough you wouldn't have that foal in the first place. I'm not reducin' your rent, and that is final. Now get outta my sight!" I heard the obnoxious one order.

A couple seconds later the door opened to reveal a white unicorn with a yellow mane and tail. By her side was a filly with a brown coat and a white mane and tail. I was about to offer my sympathies and asked if she was alright UNTIL I heard her say something to her supposed daughter.

"Damn it, it didn't work. Well here's some money for trying." She gave the child several golden coins.

"What? Three bits?" she asked looking up at the mare.

"That's all you get for not trying hard enough."

The filly made an angry face and kicked the mare in the foreleg causing her to yelp in pain and rear up on her hind legs, holding the leg that was kicked. The filly took off running, with the mare not far behind. I shook my head and chuckled softly.

_Looks like I won't be homesick after all. This place is just like Earth, save for the ponies walking around.  
_

I held the door open and walked into the room, preparing myself for what's to come. Inside I find a brown Earth Pony.

_Heh, Applejack is afraid of another Earth Pony?  
_

"Mothabuckah, do you have an appointment?" She glared at me.

"No, but I'm her to a-"

"Then get out of my office." She cut me off.

"Not until I get a house to rent." I pointed my finger at her.

"Then sit down, motherbuckah. Or better yet, sit on the floor." She pointed.

I did as she said and sat with my legs crossed as if I was a child.

"So you wanna rent a home here? Now that's pretty interestin' because not many ponies, or whatever you are, are brave enough to live here on their own terms. What draws you here?" she put her hooves onto the desk and smiled.

"Well, first off Applejack-"

"Wait wait wait, holl-up? Anger-jack brought you here?" she raised an eyebrow.

_Angerjack?  
_

"Yeah, Applejack brought me here cause I was loookin' for someplace cheap." I finished my sentence.

"Heh, well at least that bitch is bringin' me a new customer." She laughed and took a drink from a nearby glass of water. "So what kinda house are ya interested in?"

"I dunno? Surprise me." I chuckled.

She started flipping through a small book next to her desk.

"This good enough?" She flipped the book over and showed me a picture of a two story home.

"Yup." I nodded my head.

"Well you got the house." She tossed me the keys.

I stared at the keys in my lap and then looked back at her raising an eyebrow.

"Go to your new house before I change mah mind and make you pay for it. Now go, mothabuckah!" Erika yelled pointing her hoof at the door.

I've never been so scared of a woman in my life than in that very moment. I fuckin' ran to keep the free offer while I had the chance. I got down stairs and saw Applejack, who saw me holding a pair of silver keys.

"She, she let ya have one? Like, like that?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, pretty much." I nodded my head.

I looked down to the keys and read '27'. Prolly the house number. I walked out of the building (Applejack close behind) and went in search of house number twenty seven. After maybe some ten or so minutes, I found it. It was ALMOST the same as in the picture, except there was a broken window and the paint was starting to chip away. I crossed my arms and sighed in contentment. Applejack gave me a strange look as I did that.

"Are ya really THIS happy for this house?" Applejack asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why not? I'm lucky I have a home right now. Least from now on I don't have to bother Fluttershy with sleeping on her couch. And I don't have to put up arguing with that stupid excuse for a rabbit, Angel"

"Well, okay then." She took a moment to look back at the brighter side of Ponyville. "Well, I gotta go. Good luck on your new home."

I nodded and stepped up to the door. Flipping through the keys I just decided the two are the same. I shoved the key into the lock and turned counter-clockwise. I heard a distinctive click and opened the door. Inside wasn't much better than the outside. The paint was chipping; the floorboards were buckling, (possibly due to water damage) and it smelled like mold. I looked down at my watch to see it was nearly five thirty.

I better bring my stuff back here before it gets dark.

I took off, instinctively locking the door behind me, and headed for Fluttershy's home. Along the way as I entered the brighter side of Ponyville, I met that pink mare again who seemed to be REALLY interested in where Applejack and I were.

"Listen Pinkie, I don't have time to talk. I'm just getting my stuff and getting back to my home."

"But isn't your home at Fluttershy's?" she pointed out.

"Yeah, well not anymore. Applejack found me another one in that darker side of Ponyville."

"Applejack found you a home? GREAT!" She then grabbed a sort of checklist out of thin air. "I can finally have a house-warming party with somepony!"

"NO! No house-warming party today, Pinkie."

"But WHHYYYYYYYYY!? It's a new house; you HAVE to have a house-warming party for a new house!"

"Yeah, but parties aren't really my thing. Not anymore at least. The only times I have parties is when I'm with my best friends." I shook my head.

"But I AM your best friend! Aren't I?" she looked at me with those glistening puppy dog eyes.

"No Pinkie, right now you're just an acquaintance. And it won't go any farther than that for a while."

Pinkie bounced off in some other direction and left me alone for the afternoon. I got to her house and saw that Fluttershy was up and about as if nothing happened the day before. She saw me and smiled while waving a hoof.

"Hey, Fluttershy. How are you feeling?" I asked as I put my things in my ruck sack

She continued to tend to the birds she was feeding. I didn't get a response.

"Fluttershy? How are you feeling? Are you feeling nauseous, or off balance, or-"

"No, no. I feel fine. Though I'm finding it hard to remember what exactly happened for me to forget." She cut me off.

"Eh, don't sweat it. What happened there was nothing. Just keep your head in the now and you'll be fine." I dragged and pushed my ruck sack through the door, trying to avoid what I did that day.

"Oh, where are you going?" she asked.

"Just takin' my stuff to my new home. You've got the hut to yourself again." I crouched and exited the house.

I put down the sleeping mat in what is going to be my bedroom. So far it's just a sleeping mat, a sleeping bag, my ruck sack on one side of the room, and my rifle on the other side. It's not much but it's a star-

What? What's that beeping sound?

I looked down into my cargo pocket and saw a red flashing light. I dug into the pocket and found that weird radio from before. I hit the push-to-talk button and answered.

"Heyyyy, you're back!" Fritz

"Yeah I'm back and you're late, and I have some more questions." I sat onto my sleeping bag.

"Ask away."

"Yeah, can you send me some stuff?"

"What kind of stuff?"

"You know, like equipment and ammunition. OH! I could do with an aid bag over here." I raised a finger.

"Well we COULD but we won't. First off, it's expensive to just send a few things through the teleporter. Second it'll take a while for it to get to you; maybe a couple days. Third, we don't know exactly where it'll land. Make sense?" he explained. "But since you asked, we'll try. What would you like sent first?"

"Uhhh, let's see. I'd like an aid bag for emergencies and an Mosi-"

I was cut off by some knocking on my door and my name being shouted behind it. That voice, it sounded dignified yet had overwhelming volume.

"What was that?" Fritz asked, apparently he heard that in the background.

"I'll uhhhh, have to let you go." I quickly stuffed the radio in my pocket.

I got up and slowly walked to the door, wondering WHO was behind that door and why did they shout my name? Are they angry about something or is something happening.

_Ohhhhhhh, I just KNOW this isn't good.  
_

I slowly put my hand on the doorknob and twisted. I saw a tall silhouette standing before me. I nearly darted off to grab my rifle thinking it was one of those 'shadows', but then I noticed the horn. I almost laughed and greeted it as Luna, but then I noticed the height. Luna stands at nearly shoulder height to me; this one stands at eye level. There's only ONE pony here in Equestria that is as tall as I am.

"Princess Celestia. How are you tonight?" I stood back and asked confused and yet un-amused at the same time.

"May I come in?" her voice wasn't the usual calm and motherly, yet stern and possibly angry.

"Sure, it's not like I have a choice anyway. I refuse and I might get branded as an enemy of your kingdom." I chuckled.

"Oh you WILL be! And if it weren't for you saving my student AND her friends yesterday, I would-"

"Do what? Send me to the moon like you did your sister?"

She froze for a second she then raised a hoof and slapped me.

"How DARE you say that!" she shouted.

"You and I both know that's true." I stepped up to her.

I felt as if I was grabbed by the neck and was pushed up against the wall. I saw Celestia's horn glowing some sort of yellow. Yeah, had to be magic that gets me.

"Enough of this! How could you kill a manticore in front of my student and her friends? Why did you have to show them the gruesome act you committed!?" she questioned.

"Well first off, it had my arm in its mouth. What was I supposed to do, let it kill me and they're next? I had no choice!" I defended myself.

"I am well aware of the fact that you had no other alternative. What hurts me is that my student is now scarred for life because of that incident!"

"Welcome to reality, you're majesty! We all experience some crazy shit a few times in our lives. I'm sure they'll get over it in a day or two. Besides, it was just a fucking animal. If it were a pony or another human, THAT'S a different story and I'd understand." I explained.

Celestia now looked infuriated.

"How could you have so little regard for life? To just kill a creature as if nothing and pretend it did not happen?" she questioned.

"One, it's an animal. It not an intelligent life form and it tried to kill me, that is why I care less for it. Two, I've killed some of my own kind. Do you really think I'm gonna flinch at killing an animal that's attacking me?" I made my point.

"That right there is the very reason I am starting to believe that you are a threat to my kingdom and my little ponies! This conversation is now over!" she walked out, and slammed the door behind her.

I shook my head in frustration and reached into my cargo pocket for my radio.

"You there, Fritz?" I asked.

" Uhhhh, you left the radio on. I heard the whole argument; the whole research team here heard the whole argument…" Fritz said, feeling as embarrassed as I was.

I just shook my head and shouted into the radio.

_Fuck_!


End file.
